Little Boy
by RDana
Summary: Andy Sachs did not expect it, she did not plan it. One day she is leaving Miranda Priestly, the other day she is pregnant. *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **1.**

Andy Sachs was at her desk at work when her mobile started to ring. She smiled brightly when she saw who was calling her.

"Hi cutie."

She was having to work non-stop for the next 48 hours, covering for a co-worker that had an accident. So now here she was, working hard at 7am.

"You said you'd be here when I w-o-oke up!"

Andy needed to smile now. Her son Michael was three years old but was a smart little boy. He was not planned, it was a bit of a shock when she came back from Paris. Doug decided to still talk to her. One day, she and her best friend were in a bar when it happened.

The man, someone she probably would never see again, came from London was there for a short business trip. They spent some hours talking. Andy was really upset with her life since Paris, since she left Miranda.

Andy's professional life was great, she couldn't complain, but her emotional life was a complete disaster. Nate left before Paris, she and Miranda don't speak anymore, Lily wouldn't even reply to her e-mails, and Doug decided to continue talking to her, but their relationship was not the same. The guy liked Nate too much.

Doug was in the bar with her and realized what Andy was doing. This man was not just any man. He was handsome, older than her, with shocking white hair, he had blue eyes and held some power in the way he moved and talked.

To Doug this man was a male version of Miranda Priestly and before he could tell his friend that what she was doing was wrong, Andy looked at him with her puppy-dog brown eyes. Doug decided to be quiet.

Since Andy was not on the pill and the condom they used broke, she got pregnant with Michael.

Now, years later, she did not regret it at all. Maybe how things happened, but not this little boy.

Michael Sachs was her precious treasure. The boy had light blonde hair, blue eyes like the father, and her smile. All the times she looked him, it's isn't the man that she sees,it's Miranda.

At some point Andy believed she was becoming crazy or paranoid. How could she look at her son like the man, a man that she only knew the first name of, and see Miranda Priestly?

 **3 years before**

 **Hotel – Central Park**

"You are a beautiful woman and I could tell, you are in love with someone you cannot have."

Andy looked to the man, his name was Joshua. In some point between the bar and the expensive suite at the hotel, he told her his first name. When he was going to say his surname, Andy stopped him telling him that it did not matter. And like that, they agreed no surnames only first names. Or sort of. Andrea did not give her first name to him, her second one instead. She don't want this man, at the moment of pleasure, calling her Andrea. So, for him, she is Elizabeth.

The only person she would like to listen screaming her name during sex was _her_. And since Andy could not have Miranda Priestly in her bed, she would not allow anyone else call her Andrea. For some strange reason she believed that the man would not call her Andy, since Elizabeth is somewhat formal, she opted for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift to all of you.

I hope your Christmas time is full of love, peace and memorable moments with your family/friends.

My other two fics will be updated too, as a Christmas gift.

RDana

 **2.  
**

Andy was still on the phone with Michael but her mind was miles away, until the boy started to cry bringing her back to reality.

"Oh baby, I am sorry but mommy needed to be here. But look at the good thing, I will be there for three days with you."

"Three, the same three than me?"

Andy wanted to laugh about it. The boy was very intelligent but for some reason he was not good with numbers. But, he could play a piano with this eyes closed.

Andrea was always wondering if this talent came from his father. She was a disaster with music, never good at all, but the boy...

When Michael Sachs was two years old they went to a department store and he ran faster to the area with music. He stopped there looking at everything around and was excited. She went near the sales assistant and asked for the same cd it was playing. It was playing Beethoven's, Fur Elise.

Since that day Michael listened the cd many times, almost all of them at his bed time because if Andrea did not put it on to play the boy cried until his face become red. So one day Andrea was in the living room when Doug, Michael's godfather, arrived with a small piano for children.

Michael stopped at this and looked to Doug and his mother. They were expecting any children's playing with a lot of noise but what came made both totally speechless. The little boy, only two years old then, was playing Fur Elise without any mistakes.

"How can he do it?"

"Doug I don't know. I cannot play even Do-Re-Mi because I am a disaster with music. I believe it's in his father's genes."

"Andrea, what do you know about that man? We never spoke about it?"

"Please Doug, not in front of Michael. We'll talk about it later."

After a year the talk never came to the friends. The truth was, Andrea did not know anything about that man apart his first name.

 **Runway – present time**

Miranda Priestly was in a terrible mood and the entire staff was trying hard to avoid her. She went to two photoshoots with Nigel and hated it from the beginning to the end.

"I can't understand why no one could think that outrageousness was an insane mistake."

Nigel was walking side by side with Miranda when she said this. He suddenly was not sure if he was supposed to be near her, when both were in her office.

"Miranda I think you should go home. You are tired, the girls are expecting you and..."

Miranda looked at Nigel with cold eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Hum, I believe you need to go to the synagogue."

"And care to explain why?"

"Miranda, you need to remember that what happened was not your fault."

Miranda still would not forgive herself. Two and half years ago her younger brother and his wife where coming from London to visit her, when they had a car accident near Heathrow Airport. She hadn't seen her brother for almost five years and when he decided to go to New York to meet her and the twins, they lose their lives.

A bit after this, her other brother died of cancer. Now she only had a sister that did not speak with Miranda because she believed nothing good can come from the "Ice Queen."

"Nigel, going to pray will not bring Aaron back and much less Ariel."

"Please Miranda, you still feel guilty and I know why. The staff here have no clue why you are devil dragon today, but I do."

Miranda took two steps near and stopped in front of Nigel.

"Please Miranda."

 **The Mirror**

Andrea was preparing to leave when her boss stopped in front of her.

"Andrea I know it is late and you want to see your son but something just come in. It is on your home's way so you could stop by quickly and double check."

Andrea did not like it at all. She spent her whole morning missing her little boy and now she needed to go to cover something. She was supposed to leave the job at 1pm, now it was a bit after that.

"If you agree, you can stay at home with your soon for a full week and I will be glad to pay for it."

Suddenly Andrea became suspicious. She had been working at the newspaper since she left Runway, and her boss was never this kind, not a jerk but not kind.

"And what is it Jacob?"

The man smiled, he knew that Andrea's son was her life.

"I need you to go to talk to the new Rabbi that arrived at the synagogue my parents got married in."

"And why do I need to go there Jacob, why not you?"

"Oh, because the new Rabbi is a relative of mine and would not be ethical for me to interview him."

"And why me?"

"Because you are a smart woman and have the most beautiful brown eyes I ever saw, so, he would be glad to share any news with you."

"And you will give to me a full week with Michael?"

"Yes I will."

"Okay, give me the address and I will stop there and do a quick interview."

"Thanks Andrea but I am sure Asher's life will be very exciting. You know, he is a bit older than me, lived in London almost all his life and now is coming to stay here, in the Big Apple."

"Please Jacob, give me the address. The sooner I leave, the sooner I finish and can enjoy my baby boy."

Jacob gave Andrea the address and in seconds she was already outside the building trying to find a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I hope all of you have had a great Christmas times and New Year.

I will not be able to update the fic for maybe one or two weeks since some things happened and I am trying to put my life in order.

I did not want leave you all with nothing so here is the last chapter that my Beta kindly check.

Since I am busy and she is busy a lot too, you guys will need wait a bit more.

Thanks for all the reviews. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **3.  
**

Andrea was on her way to the synagogue and decided to call home. Michael was with his nanny since last night and she needs to tell the girl she will be later than expected.

"Hi Joanne. I need to do something for around an hour or a bit more. I was hoping to home but..."

"Oh it is fine Andy. He just had his lunch and is watching the cartoons on TV."

"Thanks Joanne, I owe you for this."

As Andy arrived she started to walk to the place. It was beautiful and really quiet, she forgot to ask Jacob if her clothes were appropriate to go to a place like this. Andy never went to a synagogue in all her life, her parents were Catholic, not that she went to a lot of the church too.

When Andy found out about her pregnancy she at some point told to their parents and they did not like it. She was a single woman, pregnant. They tried to find a man that would agree to marry a pregnant woman and assume the baby but Andy was totally against it. Since then, she did not talk to her parents. They never met Michael, even in photos.

As Andy went inside the synagogue, a man came to see her straight away.

"Hello, you are Andy right? I am Asher, Jacob's cousin.

"Cousin?!"

"Yes, what did Jacob tell you?"

"That you are a relative of his, but being such a close relation to him, I do not feel very good in doing this interview. It can be considered unethical since he is the editor of the newspaper."

"Why don't we sit here and talk. Then after, you decide if you will make an article about this or not. It was Jacob idea to do it, probably conspiring with his mother... please, have a seat."

Andrea and Asher talked for around 45 minutes when suddenly, at the end of the interview, a noise that Andy knew very well. She knew it for a bit more than a year. It starts to echo on the floor.

Any could recognize it forever, it's like a fingerprint, but much stronger. It is the way the woman that stole her heart for any possible relationship in the world walks: Miranda.

Miranda Priestly decided to take Nigel's words and go to the synagogue at her way home. It's been years since she stepped in one. Maybe before the twins born.

She was walking to try to find the Rabbi. She remembered well when they talked the last time. It was about her marriage with James. They did not marry at the synagogue since James did not believe in any religion so their marriage was simple as possible in a cartory.

A bit after this, when she discovered her pregnancy, Miranda decided to go and talk with the Rabbi, it was not a good conversation. He did not like her style of life. Since then, she avoided going there and didn't do anything religion-related.

But when her brother and wife died while coming to see her, everything became too much. Miranda did not want to go to a synagogue. So she went to a small church near her house only to light a candle for them. She stayed there probably less than two minutes, a bit afraid of been recognized. Then, her twin died, a very fast kind of cancer.

After these two deaths Miranda started to want to understand what is this small and fine line between death and life. But she did not want go back to the church or even the synagogue. So she started to read books, not that anyone knows about it, about the mystery of life and death and self-well being.

When it became too much to cope she decided to talk to Nigel, her only true friend. He never judged her during their more than fifteen years together.

When Miranda met Nigel for the first time when she was starting her career at Runway NY. She had been there only for two years. Her name was already well known and she was starting to make the magazine a reference.

Runway NY was having some issues, when Irv K decided to contract Miranda. She was working at Runway France at that time and was able to visit her family in London twice a year. But when she moved to NY their relationships began to deteriorate. The only exception was her twin who visited her every year when he needed to go to America for business.

As Miranda started to walk into the synagogue she felt a strange feeling. Something that she could consider a mix of relief and fear. These two feelings together she believed to be related to her emotions about her brothers.

It was when she saw the back of a woman sitting in one of the benches that she realized it was not this at all. It was the woman that left her in Paris years ago, the woman that been coming back every single night in her dreams. The woman that made her believe she could try once more have a relationship with someone. The woman that stolen her heart for any other possible Mr. Priestly's, and the woman she decided will never know about her feelings: Andrea Sachs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear readers,  
_

 _it's been a while but I decided to update the fic. It is not BETA review but I found a program at internet that helps with correction.  
_

 _Hope you all enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. The fic is for entretainment of the fans. No money envolved with the fic...

 **4.  
**

Miranda take a deep breath, not able to put behind the emotion. After Andrea left her at Paris Fashion Week, alone and devastated. People that not know her could believe the reason was her divorce, blind people. The reason? The beautiful, once named, smart, fat girl.

Andrea knew that the woman that stolen her heart was there. She did need to look behind to know it. The connection once lost were there again, slow and almost fainted but there.

The Rabbin stand up when he realized that someone arrived. He excused from Andrea and approached the woman.

"Good afternoon Ma'dam. How may I help? Are you here to light the candle?"

Miranda knew that have been years since she was at the synagogue but she still remember some small things. And, light the candle is one of them. She gave one of her instant smiles to the Rabbin and nodded.

"Please come further. Andrea, wait a moment and we finish soon."

Miranda did not say a word to Andrea. The woman that now is looking to her with these bright brown eyes is still on the bench, not giving any indication that she will stand up. A small and shy smiled come from Andrea and this made Miranda revival some of her few moments with the brunette during the Paris Fashion Week years ago.

Miranda nodded to Andrea, no words coming from any of the women. The Rabbin realized an odd behavior from both women but did not say a word.

"Rabbin, I am Miranda."

"Miranda, come this way please."

As Miranda started to walk again, Andrea stands up. The younger woman can't stay more time near Miranda, her head is spinning and her heart racing as a F-1 car.

"Hum, Rabbin. I need to go, we basically finished and I need to go home. Michael is waiting."

Miranda stopped dead with this. Who is Michael? She remembers well the name of the cook-boy is Nate. Does it means the cook-boy is in the girl's past?

The Rabbin looks to Miranda that did not say a single word.

"If you need anything, please, give a call."

"I will. Thanks, Asher. Miranda."

And like this, the woman left with no other word than Miranda's names going out of her lips.

Miranda looked to the Rabbin a little surprised. How he could accept been called by a stranger, because they did not look like ever talked with each other before, only with his first name. The man, on the other hand, saw the question and decided to ignore it totally. Wherever is between these two women, he does not want to be in the middle.

"Miranda, please, this way."

 **Sunday afternoon  
**

Miranda and Caroline are in the kitchen preparing some lunch. Cassidy is at her friend house for the weekend and both of the twins became really surprised when Miranda agree with this with no further questions.

"Mom."

"Yes, Bobbsey."

"Are you okay?"

Miranda, that was cutting some lettuce almost cut a piece of her finger with the question. She looks to the girl that tried hard not show her discomfort.

"Why the question darling?"

"Mom, you look distant. I don't know why. I know it is not a good time of the year because of uncles' but..."

Miranda put the knife at the table and went to hug her daughter and give a kiss at her forehead. At this Caroline was definitely sure that something else has been bothering her mother than her uncle's death.

"I am alright Caroline. Only tired. It is been a really busy week and darling, I am not young anymore."

Now Caroline is in shock. She knows her mother pretty well and she is not a kind of person that will complain about her age, not in public and even with her daughters.

"Mom, you are beautiful. Only some idiot can't see this. And I am putting father on the list, he is including on it even been my father. You only need to choose the right man to see it."

And with this statement, Miranda kissed once more her daughter forehead wondering if the mistake is this. She is been looking for the right man and maybe this is the wrong factor. Maybe she should look for the right woman. Or not anymore since the one she might be accomplished this place will never be hers.

"Bobbsey, I am going to rest a bit. I have a migraine."

And with this Miranda left her daughter alone in the kitchen and move to her room . There she could take a sleeping pill and dream with Andrea.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear readers,_

 _another chapter and still no one wants to be BETA and all mistakes are mine._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. The fic is for entretainment of the fans. No money envolved with the fic...

 **Sunday Evening**

Andrea is preparing Michael to sleep. They have had an amazing weekend, a lot of fun at the park, visiting some museums and finished the Sunday with movies and popcorns and ice-cream.

"Mom"

"Yes handsome."

"Where's my dad?"

Andrea knew this question some day should come but at the end of a Sunday, of a terrific weekend is scare and strange. But she needs to remind herself that he could have asked it a long time ago since he is a really smart child.

"Hum, Michael. Why are you asking about your father now?"

"Hum, other children have a daddy. Where's mine?"

"Michael, your daddy is not around anymore."

"Does he with angels?"

"He might be. But you have me all to you!"

"Mom, but daddy?"

Andrea take the boy in her arms and started to kiss his forehead. She doesn't want to speak about his father, a man that she never saw before that night where she was totally drunk, have rough sex for hours and at the end, he left.

She doesn't complain, how could she? It was her choice to do it. The man was a gentleman, as she never saw before, not even Nate or her first boyfriend Clark. But that English man, in the end, was only a sex machine. Nothing important than a piece of pleasure in one lonely and terrible night.

And Andrea never wanted to know anything about him. So she cannot really reply to Michael about that man. He might be married, with other children in London; he might be married with no children; might move to NY that could be a disaster if he sees her with his son or yes, he might be dead too.

Wherever he is, she will always be grateful for the blessing of Michael's life but, she does not want anything with this man.

The only person that she wants, and truly care, she knows she will never have. Physical pleasure is not important anymore, not since Michael came to her life.

If she needs something physical she is more than able to find pleasure by herself or go to one night stand when Doug is with her boy.

Andrea looked to the boy that is laying in her bed with her. Michael has blue-grey eyes, the same colour than the woman she felt in love; light curling blond hair and her smile. He will definitely be a troubled man in the future...

She kisses his forehead and then slowly move to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. After this, she changed the little boy clothes too, leaving him only with this Snoopy underwear. He is deep sleep, as an angel.

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

Caroline and Cassidy are at their playing room trying to see who is better with chess.

"Come on Cass, I really want to sleep early."

"So give up, give to me the queen and then, the king and we finish!"

"You know I will not do it."

"So stop to complain"

The two sisters started to laugh until a noise comes from their mother room. She went to take a nap around 3 hours ago, something that the twins think was strange but they did not say a word. Their mother works a lot and she is not young so...

They stand up quickly and went run to the room. They knock at the door because if they did not, might have a problem if was nothing. No reply and then, they go ahead. The scenario: Miranda laying on the floor.

Caroline moves to her mother bed and take the small pillow and put bellow her mother head. Cassidy is already checking to see if she have a pulse or if the worse have happened.

"Caro, call 911"

"What?!"

"Call 911. She has a pulse but is weak and I don't know what to do."

"Why we did not call dad?!"

"Because he lives far! Argh, you are not going to do it. Do not move her!"

Cassidy leaves her mother side and runs to take the phone. She calls 911."

Caroline does not know what to do. She takes her mobile, the one she shares with her sister, and call Nigel's number. Nobody replied at his apartment and she calls now his mobile.

After two rings, the mobile is answered.

"Caroline, Cassidy?"

Caroline realizes her "uncle" is speaking a bit out of breath and she knows well enough that he is not into exercises. Not wanting to think further that the exercise in question might involve him naked with someone else, she started to talk faster.

"Uncle Nigel, we found mom with no response at her room. She has a pulse according to Cass and we already contact 911 services. We truly appreciate if could meet us at..."

"Presbyterian"

"Cass says at Presbyterian."

Nigel did not have time to say a single word since the girl finished the call in the best Miranda's style. He looked to his friend, a small dog that he bought two days ago, and felt his starting meeting his new pet, just finished.

"Well, prince, we need to finish for today. But we do jogging another day okay. Now back home and they see Miranda. Come on, we have 5 mins to go back."

 **Street of NY/Presbyterian Hospital**

The paramedics rushed with Miranda at the ambulance. The girls at each side of her mother that is still unconscious. Cassidy has told them that she take sometimes sleeping pills but this time of the year is very difficult to her.

As they arrived at the hospital the doctors take Miranda inside the ER and the girls stopped at the reception. They feel totally exposed there, with their fashion clothes, in a public hospital.

They know it is the best in the city and are happy to them but is the first time they went to a place like this. Their mother always takes them to private clinic and hospitals saying they deserve the best money can buy.

"Cass?!"

"Yes, Caro."

"Shouldn't we call dad?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because if mom tried suicide and fail, she lose us to him."

"But if she dies?!"

Cassidy looks to her sister with concern eyes. She made a point but their mother is the Ice Queen that means she will not die this easy way, she might lives until 100 years old only to proof she is almost immortal.

"Caro, this will not happen. Now be quiet."

As Cassidy finish her statement, Nigel arrives and goes straight to the reception desk.

"Please, I would like to know how is..."

A hand him to say something else. He looks to his right side and sees the twins.

"We don't know anything yet."

The three of them goes to sit on the plastic chairs and wait for news from Miranda.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear readers,  
_

 _one more chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. At this chapter some news …  
_

 _Two chapters in one week...  
_

 _Reviews are welcome. And I want to say thanks to then and..._

 _ShadowCub , I never think about how old is Miranda... more because I really not pay attention to age!_

 _Noddybobble , Miranda has a broken heart yeah as so as Andy. And Michael is an angel..._

 _Karla05 , I hope you like the update. :)_

 _I just cannot stop to write since yesterday events. Write always helps me to relax.  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. The fic is for entretainment of the fans. No money involved with the fic...

 **6.  
**

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

Cassidy and Caroline have been waiting for a long time now. At least, they consider the last twenty minutes a long time. Nigel told to them that things at hospital take time and quickly and fast news usually is not good. The girls nodded and stayed in silence. This until suddenly a young come in with a child in her arms.

"Help! I need help."

The twins and Nigel look to the direction of the voice. A voice none of them hear for a long time: Andy.

Andrea is with Michael at her arms, bloody at his left leg. She doesn't know what happened, she put him to sleep in his bed and then, when she went to check on him, some time later, he isn't there. She found the boy in the kitchen, in shock, a small knife at his leg.

She asked him what happened but he said he did not remember. She takes him in her arms and takes a taxi to the nearest hospital.

As she scream a nurse come with a stretcher and she asked what happened. Andrea told briefly what happened and needed to wait outside. She put her face in her hands and slowly started to fall against the wall from the reception. Before her body could collapse strong arms stopped it. She opened her eyes and gasp, Nigel.

"Six. Are you alright?!"

"Andy, who is the child?"

"Caroline stop to ask and try to find water."

Andrea didn't know what to do or process the situation. She did not talk to any of them for a long time. Nigel since Paris and the twins a bit before that when she went to delivered the book for the last time before the travel.

Nigel slowly directs themselves for the nearest plastic chair and Cassidy near them. Caroline nowhere to be seen.

"Six. What happened?"

"Michael."

"The child in your arms?"

Andrea nodded. She does not have the voice to reply Nigel. She realizes that Cassidy is with them and is quiet not asking anything. She always loved the twins...

As Caroline is coming back with a bottle of water she extends it to Nigel that opened and give to Andrea.

"Six, drink a bit."

Andrea take a bit of the water and then realize that the twins are at the hospital, alone, no Miranda or James, and she becomes scared.

"N-Nigel, what is wrong?"

"Six, Miranda is here."

"What?!"

At this, the bottle of water felt to the floor and Caroline and Cassidy looked to each other. Their mother ex-assistant still care and it is obvious since her reaction.

"Mom is very upset and we do not know the reason. She is not been talking to us and we are thinking it has been related to our uncles and aunt but, we do not believe in it anymore."

Andrea looked to Cassidy and then to Caroline, the youngest twin just told her that Miranda has brothers and sister?! How it is possible that she never knew it, in around one year at Runway and never a single word about it.

"Mom do not like to talk about them."

"W-Why she'd be upset about her siblings?!"

"They died. Only our aunt left but she hates mom!"

Caroline stands up and walk slowly to the reception.

"So, do you know anything about my mother that could be accurate shared with us now?"

The receptionist didn't say a word and this is upsetting Caroline more than ever. Suddenly a hand that she knows very well take her hand.

"Caro, we need to sit near Andrea. I want to know about the child she brings in. And as soon as they have something to tell us about mom, they will call Nigel."

The twins are coming back to sit when Nigel suddenly is hugging Andrea.

"Oh Six, I am sure your son will be okay."

The twins said together, perplexed with the revelation. The possibility crossed their mind but they did not believe would be true.

"Son?!"

Andrea nodded and then tears started to fall her face.

"Michael is all I have. He is smart, funny, intelligent and a giant heart."

"Well Six, he sounds exactly like you."

"Yes, Andy."

The three of them hug the woman that is now feeling not alone but near people that she deeply love.

As the twins are going to ask what happened a doctor come near them.

"Andrea Sachs?"

Andrea stand up in seconds, the others too. The doctor tried to take her to some privacy but she stopped.

"They are good friends. They can listen. Are Michael fine?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sachs."

"Miss."

"Miss Sachs. Your son is fine but I have some questions. The way you related the episode for the nurse and how you are deeply concern take out any suspicious of a violent home."

"What?! How could you tell it?! I'd never do anything to my son."

"I can see Miss Sachs but unfortunately I see a lot of bad things in families."

The doctor looked at the twins and Nigel bud did not say a word. Andrea could feel the atmosphere around her dense.

"Your son will be not able to put his foot on the floor for a few days but in one week will be okay. The cut at his leg was not dense but the area has a lot of blood. He is fine and asked for you. Miss Sachs, are your son having problems with somnambulism?"

"No doctor, never. Do you believe is this that have happened?!"

"Miss Sachs, some children between 2-3 years old starts to have episodes of somnambulism. This might be the reason your son was found in the kitchen and a bit of shock with no idea how he arrived there. I would like to give you some advice about it, please."

"Nigel, girls, wait here and I will be back soon okay."

As Andrea gone with the doctor the twins and Nigel are trying to digest the news. Andrea is a single mom, as they could see, with a three years old boy that is sleepwalking.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

one more chapter now and this might be the first of the weekend. I just can't stop to write...

So now you all are a concern to Miranda's health but the reason to talk about Michael a lot in the last chapter have a reason. And yes, the biggest character in this fic will be him. But do not worry, together at the same spot is Andy and Miranda.

About the reviews on it...

 _ShadowCub_ , Michael cut himself because he is somnambulism child. And yes, the last chapter was only one.

 _Katie1370_ , sleepwalking is not something to common on fics and I decided to discover a bit more about it specially involving children.

 _Noddybobble_ , as you wish, one more update and yes, very dramatic last chapter.

 _Guest 1_ , believe, now you going to know about Miranda.

 _Guest 2_ , one more update. Enjoy.

As I said before, things are pretty strange nowadays and write always helps me to relax.

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. The fic is for entretainment of the fans. No money involved with the fic...

 **7.**

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

Cassidy and Caroline are in a point to call Leslie and ask her to do something public and big against the hospital. They are waiting now for one hour, 2 minutes and 30 seconds, they decided to be very precise about it, as their mother.

Nigel needed to go out some minutes ago to do a phone call and Andy is not back yet. They are feeling alone and vulnerable and tired of that hospital smelling that now they are sure is inside their blood.

"This is ridiculous. Why no one talk to us?"

When Cassidy is going to reply her sister an elderly lady that is sitting next to them decided to talk. She is there for a long time and is aware of the drama of the two girls.

"Hospital take time. My husband is in operation for almost three hours now. I do not know if he will survive."

Caroline is now feeling bad. They saw the woman there when they come into the hospital and she looks like at her middle seventies. At least she has Cassidy and Nigel to do company and Andy.

"If you would like I can sit with you."

Cassidy looks to her sister speechless. What does Caroline mean to sit with a complete stranger in a public hospital? This cannot be good.

"Caro."

"Cass, I am only going to move to another plastic chair."

And like that Caroline moved to the other chair and sit near this totally strange woman. They stayed quiet not knowing what to say. The woman could see with the clothes these teenagers are using that they are rich so for what reason they are there?

"Who are you waiting to have news?"

"Our mom."

"I am sure she will be fine. She has two young reasons to be."

At that moment Cassidy is at the point to say something when the door of the ER open and a small wheelchair with a boy in it and Andy come to their direction. The girls look to each other, something is familiar in this child but they do not know what.

Andy stops the wheelchair and introduces them.

"Michael, these are two beautiful ladies that I know for a long time. Caroline and Cassidy."

"Hello. I am Michael-Sachs."

Cassidy that is more near stays looking for the boy. She now knows, he has her mother eyes but the smile is from Andy. She stands up and put her hand on his small shoulder.

"Hey, what did happen to you?"

Michael looks to his mother, eyes watering. Andrea kiss his forehead.

"Cassidy he did not remember well. Any news from Miranda?"

"No. None and now Caroline made a friend."

Andrea look to the twin and is wondering what make her talk to a complete stranger. They have a good heart, Andy always knew it but as Miranda's daughters talk to strangers is something they did not do.

"Michael, we will wait a bit okay handsome. I need to know how Caroline and Cassidy's mother is. Do you want ice-cream? I can buy from the machine!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Cassidy, do you want some? Do you believe Caroline would like?"

"Thanks, Andy, mom should not approve us eating ice-cream in a so, not hygienic environment."

"Okay. Can you have a look on Michael?"

"Yes. Why not."

As Andrea moved to go in the direction of the ice-cream and soft drinks machine, Caroline left the elderly lady and sit near her sister and the little boy.

"Hi. I am Caroline."

"Michael-Sachs."

"So Michael-Sachs, where is your daddy?"

"I do not have a dad. Yours?"

The twins look to each other, something in this boy is so adorable. The reply that he does not have a father make them wonder who is the man that left Andrea. The girl is smart, generous and perfect; they hear her mother once talking to her therapist on the phone about Andrea and to Miranda Priestly have this opinion from someone apart them, it is because is totally true.

"Our father is with his new wife, our officially step-mother, at their small house."

"O-okey..."

The little boy is having problems to stay awake, probably because of a pill colorful that one of the nurses gave to him to relax and be sleep. Andrea just arrives with the ice-cream to them.

"Oh, someone is sleeping..."

"Mom..."

"It's fine handsome, you can sleep but we are not going home now yet, okay!?"

"Kay..."

At this, the little boy closed his eyes and Andrea smiled. He is her treasure; only another person she could feel the same if is at her life: Miranda. The woman that is indoors at the emergency room for a while and that none doctor or nurse come to inform her real situation.

"Andy, he is cute. But he does not have your hair and eyes. But the smile is all yours."

"Yes Caro, for sure."

"Where is his father?"

Andrea is starting to feel annoyed now. What happened that suddenly the genitor of her son is the biggest interest topic?

"I do not have contact with him. Any news from your mother? What happened?"

Cassidy and Caroline realize the topic is not welcome and if they do not have an answer for it, they know exactly who are able to do it, their mother.

"Mom is very upset these days and usually she takes a sleeping pill. But looks like this time she has to administer the wrong amount of it."

At this Andrea lift her eyebrows. Miranda do not do mistakes, she had never done one during all the time she worked for her at Runway. So it makes Andrea realize something she never thought Miranda Priestly, the icon at the fashion world, the editor-in-chef at Runway might be able to do: suicide.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

and here I am... another chapter. Enjoy.

About the reviews...

 _Katie1370_ , some answers for you about Miranda.

 _Clarec97,_ I am not sure if the idea is going to this same way but you can send a PM to share it if you like...

 _Karla05_ , they are not meeting yet but will be soon.

 _Guest 1_ , Miranda is alive... okay is not exacly the same thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. The fic is for entretainment of the fans. No money involved with the fic...

 **8.**

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

Suicide. The word is running with no stop at Andrea Sachs' brain. She does not want to believe that Miranda Priestly is able to do a coward act like that. Maybe, other people, she is not a judge to define right or wrong. But Miranda does not fit on it, pure and simple.

The girls might be thinking their mother is able to do it but at her heart, Andrea knows it is not an option. She sits near them in the plastic chair, taking both smaller hands in hers and looking her son sleeping.

A doctor approaches them and the girls stand up, Andrea putting her hand on their shoulders. The journalist is apprehensive with the news but does not want to show it.

"Priestly's family?"

"Yes"

The three of them said in unison and the girls try hard to not look to Andy. Nigel nowhere to be seen.

"She is stable now, still sleeping. We need to do a small operation, not complicated, to clean all the medication from her stomach. She is lucky to be alive."

Caroline step forward. Cassidy quiet. Andrea in evident shock.

"How many?"

"Around ten pills but they are very powerful medication. She is a very strong woman."

"Does it means that with this quantity of pills my mother now is at the statistics of people that tried suicide with no success?"

"What!?"

Cassidy and Andrea express her total incredibility with this. How it is possible Caroline says it to the doctor. They might now want to do a further inquiry of the reasons that might make the "Ice Queen" try to take her own life.

"Does she have a reason to try it? If so, the hospital needs to keep her here for a while, more than a few hours."

"No, I am sure she does not have the intention to do it. She is only upset with stuff at work and at home."

"And are related to the patient?"

"I am her friend."

Caroline and Cassidy looked to each other and nodded to the doctor.

"Mom and Andy are in a relationship doctor. But they cannot put this public yet."

The doctor gave a small smile and looked to the little boy at the wheelchair.

"He is Andy's son. Cute right?!"

"The patient will be out of the hospital tomorrow evening. It will be good if you could stay with your friend. She will need some support."

At this Nigel comes back looking a bit surprised. What has happened around these minutes that he needed to talk to Emily.

"I can have a look at her doctor. She is an old friend."

"Well, looks like she has another friend that she might want closer. Excuse me."

Andrea give a small smile to Cassidy and Caroline, a bit angry with the imply that they give to the doctor that Miranda and she are very close friends.

"So, Six, how is she?"

"She is fine and will be going home tomorrow. It will be good if you could stay with her. I can't leave Michael alone and need to keep a close eye on him after my talk to the doctors."

"Andy, you and Michael can go and stays with us at home. I am sure mom will not complain about it."

Nigel looked to Caroline in shock. What is the teenager trying to do? They need talk because if they want to try to be the cupid between their mother and Six, this is not the right way to approach.

"Thanks, girls. I need to go now."

"How are you going home, Andy? Roy is outside, we called him some time ago. We all can go together since I do not believe doctors will agree with us seeing mom tonight."

And like this Andrea take her son in her arms, Nigel and the twins walking together to the exit. Suddenly Caroline stopped and came back to the elderly lady that is still in the plastic chair.

"I hope your husband will be fine."

"Thanks, darling."

 **Miranda's room – hospital**

 **Hours later**

"Why I am smelling this? I hate this smell, it is so hospital."

"Hello, Miranda. It is good to see you back from your sleep."

At this words, Miranda's eyes are wide open. In front of her a smile young doctor.

"What?! Here are my girls?!"

Miranda is confused. The last memory is she saying to her daughters that she is going to take a nap because she is tired and now she is at a hospital. Wherever had happened can't be good.

"Calm down, your daughters are okay. They went back home with your friend Nigel and your girlfriend and her son."

"What?!"

Miranda is wondering now what kind of drugs the doctors have might administrate on her. And more than this, what one this young man take to himself. She does not have a girlfriend, never had, all her relations were with men. And a girlfriend with a son?! None of this makes any sense.

"That might be very powerful drug in this place to make you believe I am in a relationship with a woman"

"Oh, please, don't worry. I will not say a thing, I can keep a secret. I am gay and I understand that not everybody in our society understands the attraction and love to someone..."

"Doctor, I want to speak with your superior. Now!"

"Okay Miranda but your girlfriend is gorgeous and believe if I am not sure about myself..."

"Before you leave this room could you please enlight me of whom do you believe to be this gorgeous woman..."

"Oh, your daughters named her Andy."

"What?!"

Miranda might be a delusion and the drugs that she take to sleep somewhere doing this dream, that looks like a nightmare. How many pills did she take? She remembers take two but no effect, after more three and in some point she put some more at her hands and them, darkness. She is sleeping, yeah, it is the only explanation to this absurd of nonsense.

The doctor sees all the color fate from Miranda's face and put his left hand on her arm.

"I am going to call my superior but he is very busy today. So might be a while until he comes here."

Miranda put her hand on her forehead. This is a nightmare, definitely. She misses her brothers, her sister-in-law but she needs to stop to use drugs to make them go. She has Cassidy and Caroline to take care.

Miranda started to become very tired and suddenly she is sleeping once more.

 **Andrea's apartment**

Andrea is in her bed looking her son small breaths. The boy is sleeping deeply and the doctors give to her a lot of papers to read about what they believe is his condition. If Michael is really having issues with somnambulism she will need to do adaptations at her home.

According to the doctor somnambulism at children can start between two and three years old and goes until their teenager time, seems very rare this continuous at adult life. Episodes can be fast, been only short minutes until almost one hour and, the child can not wake up. The child needs to be guided back to their bed since usually, that can respond to commands.

The doctor made clear to her that if it is the real situation with Michael she might find him with a different behaviour than his usual: sit at the bed; pee in inadequate places; walking around the flat; open windows and doors; run; open the fridge and starts to eat – what can make problems with cavities and overweight; talk phrases or words that don't make sense.

Andrea is tired with all these information but if this is a true possibility she needs to know how to deal with it. She slowly put her hand in the soft hair of her son and smiled. She loves him, nothing will change it.

Suddenly his eyes open but he does not like awake. She called his name with no response. These blue eyes that remind her the woman she felt in love years ago are open but not with her.

Slowly the boy sits on the bed and stayed in that position for around one minute and then, move back to the bed, hug his pillow and started to sleep.

Andrea wants to cry hard. What will she do now? How can be she cope with this news: her son is a sleepwalker and the woman she loves tried to kill herself. She needs help and deciding to have it she take her mobile and called the person that is been with her all the time: Doug.


	9. Notice

Dear readers,

My laptop is having some issues and I totally forgot to save the last chapters I was writing. So it will be some time until have new chapters.


	10. Chapter 9

_Dear readers,_

 _I hope you all are well and enjoying the fics, not only mine, but all at the website. Is always good to read a fanfic, right?  
_

 _Here one more chapter of "Little Boy" that a lot of people are becoming fans!  
_

 _Oh, and about my other fic "She drives us crazy...(rewritten)", for some reason when I update is not appearing at the website – no idea why and my e-mail about the issue is not been replied by the website- and only followers can see it. If you are reading but not following it, go to my nickname and from there you will be read all my fics.  
_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **9.  
**

 **Presbyterian Hospital  
**

Miranda is deep sleeping now but her mind is not able to rest even in this state. She is suddenly with some very vivid dreams of a woman with brown eyes. In these they are together, at her bed, the woman touching her hair when they stay looking to each other.

Miranda's heart start to race faster and the machines near her bed are suddenly alerting the nurse that comes to check on her. The nurse saw the woman is sleeping and decided to tell the doctor about it.

 **Andrea's apartment**

Andrea is pacing her living room. She simple can't stay still with thoughts of Miranda and Michael. She loves these two too much to try to ignore her feelings for the older woman.

She goes to her kitchen and starts to pour a little of vodka over the ice when the ring of the bell makes her run to it. Finally, Doug is there to share her deepest secrets and help in a way that only a best friend could do it.

"Doug, I don't know what to do anymore."

Doug follows to the kitchen and watches as she fills her glass with vodka. As soon as he sees this he realizes the problem is big. Andy does not drink vodka often, not after the sex with Michael's father. She said she would not do it again, ever. And here she is, drinking it again. Doug needs to stop it soon and discover the reason for his friend's behaviour?

"Andy, why don't you start from the beginning?"

The two of them return to the living room and she starts to play with the ice in the drink, at her left hand. He's quiet, looking and waiting.

After one hour listening Andy, Doug is sure of the love for "The Devil in Prada" is bigger than ever. She will probably never recover from it even if they never were a couple...

"I can't do nothing Doug. Miranda has two beautiful girls to take care. She can't kill herself!"

"And you have Michael, an amazing little boy, that you just discovered is a sleepwalker. Your priority need to be him Andy, not Miranda."

Andrea stands up and starts to walk around the small living room. Doug stay still, sitting at the large brown sofa.

"Michael is and will always be my priority. Do you never think he isn't."

"Oh but the Devil in Prada is your priority as well, since your time at Runway. The difference is you never were able to fuck her the way you would like!"

"Doug don't ever talk about her like that."

"Or what?!"

When Andy was going to reply him, a very quiet boy appears at the living room. He was sleeping but woke up with the loud voices of his mother and Doug.

"Mom? Uncle Doug?"

Andrea looks to Doug feeling guilty and goes to Michael. She knees in front of the little boy, a hand going to his soft hair.

"Yes my love."

"Are the two of you having a fight?"

"No, not at all buddy! We are fine, only a bit happy with some drinks!"

"How happy?""

"A lot of, but we are cool"

Doug said it putting his hand in his godson's hair. Michael looks to him, his eyes watering.

"Who is Miranda?"

At this question the two adults look to each other. What they will tell to Michael and how much of the conversation he did really hear? The boy is smart, much more than he is supposed to be for his age, and a genius at music too but, explain to him about adults friendships and love is something that they are not sure he would understand. Well, anything about Miranda Priestly is already a difficult topic.

"Miranda is an old friend of your mother."

"I do not remember any Miranda..."

Andrea looks to her son and put her hand in his face, kissing the boy lightly at his forehead.

"Oh darling, we haven't been in touch for a while."

This statement looks like enough to the boy that suddenly let a yawn out.

"Mom, can I eat something? I am hu-hung"

"Oh my little boy is hungry!? Why don't we eat ice-cream!?"

Doug does not like when Andrea do these things. The boy not supposed to eat ice-cream this much, he is a small child after all and now all the time his mother is upset with something, both of them goes to ice-cream.

"Uncle Doug too?"

"No little boy, I can't eat this much of ice-cream. I do not want to be fat!"

Michael looks to Doug, his uncle is not fat. Fat is the guy that lives downstairs and always have a hot-dog in his mouth. That is a fat man!

The three of them sitting now, near each other. Michael at Doug's lap, eating his low-fat ice-cream and Andrea, eating her normal ice-cream. Vanilla with fresh strawberries cut on the top.

"Mom, where's daddy?"

Andrea suddenly loses her appetite for the ice-cream. Why is her son, again, talking about his father. The little boy never cared about it until now. Something is bothering him and she needs to discover the reason.

"Why you wanna know about your father, handsome?!"

"You have a photo from daddy?!"

"No Michael, I do not have one. Why?"

"I-I am different."

The sound of the voice of the boy so small and sad made Andrea suddenly sick. The boy looks different from her, for sure. He take the look of his father and this is somehow now, starting to show to the boy. He suddenly realize they are different, especially his hair and eyes.

"You do look a lot like of your father little boy, but you have something that is all me."

"What?"

"You have a wonderful heart. You will be a fantastic man when grown up."

Andrea kisses her son's forehead again and the boy smiles – and that smile is all Andrea.

"Time to go back to bed little boy."

Andrea takes her son by hand and he jumps from Doug's lap. Doug watches the two disappear from his view and takes a deep breath. Andy will have problems. He is can see it and knows that his friend too. Michael will not give up to know more about his father and this is only going to get worse.


	11. Chapter 10

_Dear readers,_

 _One more chapter of "Little Boy" and hope you all enjoy._

 _The issues with the website continuous and the same think I said before is still valid..._

 _If you are reading but not following this fic and my others, go to my nickname and from there you will be read all my fics._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **10.**

 **2 days later**

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

Caroline and Cassidy decided to make a surprise since their mother is coming back from the hospital today. Miranda needed to stay a few more days at the hospital because the doctors are a bit concern about her constant nightmares.

After the editor-in-chief guaranteed them that it was nothing serious, they let her go with the promise of seeing a counselor every week and she even received a phone number to call in emergencies if she feels suicidal. She ripped the paper without any intention to call and got inside her car, telling to Roy drive her home.

As soon as the limousine stopped at her house a lot of flashes start and she ran inside her house, elegant as ever, with Roy's protection. As the door opens, Cara is waiting for her.

"The girls?"

"Welcome home Miranda. They are in their room, waiting for you there."

Miranda is a bit upset with this. The girls are always around to welcome her but she understands that they might not know how to talk to her after that disastrous experience that all of them had, her fault indeed.

Very slowly, not really recognizing her steps, she went to the second floor. And then, straight to the third floor, where their rooms are and stopped when listening to the girls laughing.

"Mom, will be here soon Caro. Come on!"

"And why do I need to be the one telling her?!"

"Because you said so."

"I think it's better if we don't tell her yet. She is just coming home, you know."

Miranda decided to do her entrance at that point. It is not normal for her girls to disagree about something and the topic might be a tough one since their voices sounded anxious.

"Bobbseys."

The girls jump at their mother's voice and stand up, running to her arms. They stay in a very long hug and suddenly Miranda can feel her blouse becoming wet, the girls crying. She made her darlings cry.

"It's alright Bobbseys, mom is fine."

They went to the sofa that is in the corner of the room. Miranda put the girls in her lap and the hug goes to no end until the three of them fall asleep.

 **Runway**

Emily and Nigel are talking about Miranda's return, which will be at any moment this week.

"And do you believe that Miranda will be able to deal with everything?"

"Obvious she will. She is fine, only tired."

"I hope you are right Nigel."

"Hum, Emily, have you been talking to Six?"

"Why should I? You were the one that was her close friend."

"I am wondering if Six could help."

"What Nigel?! Do you want Andrea again here? I do not, since she left I am going to Paris. If she is back, Miranda will take her, we know it."

"We are not talking about Paris, Emily. Miranda needs help and we know that Six will have a good influence on her."

"Aghr, Nigel, please."

Nigel leaves the office, going back to his Closet and already planning to put Andrea and Miranda face to face again. If someone is able to help with Miranda's recovery, it would be Andrea. The man knows about Miranda's feelings for her former assistant and is sure that something was in the air around these two in the past.

 **Andrea's apartment**

Doug is taking care of Michael since Andrea needed to travel to Boston to do an interview. She tried to this by internet and phone but the editor of the newspaper said it was not an option. She is coming back tonight and Doug is relieved at that.

"Uncle Doug."

"Yes Michael."

"Where's daddy?"

"Oh little boy, I don't know."

"Mom don't wanna say."

"She might not know either."

"Who's Miranda?"

"Hey Michael, your mom already told about her. Now, what do you think about going out to play some basketball, would you like it!?"

"And after ice-cream?"

"We can do it buddy!"

 **Sunday morning**

 **Central Park**

 **10 am**

Miranda is with the twins and Patricia at the park. They decided to go for a walk after the editor-in-chief realized how upset the twins were and she knows how much the girls like to spending hours at the park and running in the area.

Patricia starts to bark and suddenly felt free from Caroline, who had the leash. The dog is now running and Caroline and Cassidy running after her and Miranda put her hand on her forehead. The dog is very well trained, always has good behaviour and something takes her attention.

Andrea is eating an ice-cream with Michael, the boy denied an ice-cream and she is feeling this is really odd since the boy, like her, loves to eat anything sweet.

"Mom, dog!"

Andrea didn't have time to say a word since suddenly she is on the ground and on top of her, a big Saint-Bernard dog. The dog is licking her face non-stop and Michael is laughing at them, scared and starting to cry.

As Andrea tries to push the heavy dog back, two voices that she remember very well, spoke in unison.

"Andy?"


	12. Chapter 11

_Dear readers,  
_

 _So guys that is the moment of the truth (or almost), Miranda, Andy, the twins and Michael all together. This will be the start of a Mirandy?! Or it will be a beginning something else?  
_

 _The issues with the website continuous and the same think I said before is still valid..._

 _If you are reading but not following this fic and my others (specially "She drives us crazy..." that is with the biggests issues), go to my nickname and from there you will be read all my fics._

 _About the lastest reviews..._

 _Noddybobble , thanks for the kind words, as always at my fics._

 _Karla05 , it is a reunion... if will be Mirandy you need to wait!_

 _ShadowCub , hehe Michael is a surprise at Miranda's life, that's for sure!_

 _Tiggrain , it was welcome to let you know, and all the others I could PM, about the website issues._

 _Guest1 , good you enjoyed the chapter._

 _AtriaSaal , definitely this fic will have a lot of surprises..._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **11.**

As Andrea tried to push the heavy dog aside, two voices that she remembers very well, spoke in unison.

"Andy?"

Andrea suddenly froze, the twins, at Central Park on a Sunday morning? She doesn't know what to do and is still on the ground praying that Cara or James are with them and not... too late, her prayers are fallen when she hear the Prada shoes ticking at the floor and then, these gorgeous legs and a short, very short, Prada dress and... she closed her eyes.

"Andrea?"

Michael is very interested, watching the interaction of two girls, identical and a older woman and his mom. Andrea is not saying a word, she is in shock, very pale all sudden.

"Mom! Mom! Up!"

At this the three Priestly women look to the little boy not too far from Andrea. None of them had realized a child was standing by until now.

The twins looks to each other, a silent question. They are wondering since when did Andy become a mother. Miranda, on the other hand, is in shock with the boy.

"Mom... mommy..."

Michael sat on the ground and put his small arms at Andrea's neck and this made the young woman look to her son. The boy looks terrified and she was not able to make him calm, not telling straight away that she was fine.

"I am okay. Everything is fine little boy."

Caroline and Cassidy are now making sure that Patricia will not move and Miranda is at her mobile.

"Andrea, the ambulance will be here shortly. I do not want you have a risk of some permanent deleturious at any part of your body."

"No, no Miranda. This is not necessary. I am alright. Buddy, move a bit please."

Michael is not sure if he listened well. This woman in front of them is Miranda?! The Miranda that his mom and uncle are talking about previously? He needs to be sure.

Michael slowly moved from his mother, not very happy with this, and moves two steps to be in front of the older woman.

"Hi. I'm Michael Sachs, nice to meet you."

Miranda looks to the small child in front of her, the boy is a perfect gentleman. She is very proud of his manners so far, Andrea is doing a good job.

The woman went to her knees, forgetting the dirty place her body is touching, and stays face to face to him. A small gasp when she is in front of his blue eyes, they are so similar to hers and the hair. The boy is all her, in a male version and this is now intriguing the editor-in-chef.

"Nice to meet you Michael. I'm Miranda Priestly and these two girls there, are my daughters Caroline and Cassidy."

"Dog?"

"The dog is mine as well, Patricia. But her behaviour today was awful."

At this the twins are looking to their mother, a bit upset. Patricia is a very well behaved dog and only did what she did because she saw Andy and, like the twins, the dog misses the former assistant of their mother.

Before Miranda could say another word, two men, with bright coloured uniforms appear.

"Excuse me lady, we need to look at your daughter."

Miranda is disgusted of the behaviour of the two very young doctors. They are without any manners, how can think that Andrea is her daughter. She is not that old, she is older than the journalist, it's true, but her mother?

The twins realize that if they don't do something right now about it, Andrea will not be seen by the doctors because their mother will do something to fire them.

"Mom."

Miranda take her eyes from the two doctors and Andrea, and the little boy that is still looking to her and looks up, to her daughters.

"Yes Bobbseys."

"Mom, can we take Michael to eat a hot-dog with us?"

Miranda doesn't like junk food and the girls are total aware of this but the circumstance is different. The little boy near them looks really scared and maybe the doctors will take some time to look at Andrea. And she can see the hot-dog man not far from them.

"Yes Bobbseys. And Michael.."

The little boy looks to Miranda, a bright smile that she knows well, Andrea's smile, and this makes the older woman smile too.

"Give your hand to my daughter's and don't let it go."

The three of them nodded and Miranda turns her attention back to Andrea.

"Miss, please follow my fingers..."

The doctors stayed, checking Andrea for a while, the same time that the girls come back with Michael. The three of them with a hot-dog in their hands. The little boy looks more calm and Miranda is wondering if he takes his mother's appreciation for junk food.

One of the doctors stands up and looks to Miranda, who is now face to face with him.

"Your daughter is fine madam. I think it is better if she stays with you tonight, to be sure there are no further problems. Sometimes, a concusion doesn't come straight and can appears in the next 24-48 hours."

Caroline is half-way to eating another piece of her hot-dog when she hears the doctor address her mother as Andy's mother and call her madam. Poor man, he is going to say goodbye to his career before he can blink. Cassidy is white as a ghost and Michael is looking at the scene around trying to understand what is happening.

"Uhmm... doctor?

"Doctor Menis madam."

"I guarantee that Andrea Sachs will be with me the next 48 hours, as her son too. To your medical advices I appreciate, as your co-worker, but I wanna emphasize that the woman in front of you is not my daughter and I am certainly not madam."

The tone of ice at the woman's words made the doctors afraid of their lives. Wherever this woman is, she is powerful as hell.

"Sorry ma-..."

"Are Andrea able to walk until my driver can come to us or should I call someone to have authorization to a limousine comes to this side of the park?"

The other doctor, that Miranda have no intentions to talk to, looks to her a bit pale.

"If she walks slowly and not to far, it will be fine."

Miranda looks to the doctors and stands, her hand to Andrea that is now at a sitting position. Michael is quiet, controlling himself to not run to his mother and hug her for life, but something is telling him to not do that.

Andrea look to the doctors and gives a small smile. The one that addresses Miranda as her mother, smirks and this makes the editor-in-chief furious.

"I believe your job is finished here. That's all."

The doctors left after listening to her tone of voice and Andrea started to stand up.

"Are you alright Andrea? Do you believe you can walk a bit until Roy take us?!

At the mention of Roy's name Andrea smile again. Miranda is curious, why this girl is always friendly with people that are strangers to her?

"Roy is still with you?!"

At this commentary, Miranda looks to Andrea as if the woman is from another planet. The twins giggle and Michael smiled again, hot-dog long finished.

"Roy is my personal driver for more than 15 years Andrea. And he is loyal."

At this statement Andrea put her face down, it is Miranda's way to tell that she was not loyal leaving her in Paris.

Miranda realize in seconds what she had said and now is not the place and hour to demand explanations from Andrea. The younger woman is hurt, her son scared, they will go to the townhouse and there, tomorrow, she will ask why the journalist left her alone, in the middle of Paris Fashion Week.

Miranda very gently put her hands around Andrea's waist. The younger woman gasp, not because she is in pain, but because she never imagined Miranda Priestly's hands around her waist. Not in real life, only in her deepest and hottest dreams when they are making love. And Andy is sure, this is the nearest possibility to feel the older woman's body near hers.


	13. Chapter 12

_Dear readers,_

 _Miranda and Andy together in the same place, the twins and Michael around. So what could happen now?! I am updating today but the next update might take some days, sorry about this and I hope you guys enjoy._

 _The issues with the website continuous and the same think I said before is still valid...  
_

 _If you are reading but not following this fic and my others (specially "She drives us crazy..." that is with the biggests issues), go to my nickname and from there you will be read all my fics.  
_

 _About the lastest reviews..._

 _Noblegraces , Michael is a very brave boy.  
_

 _Clarec97 , the twins met Michael but it was not exactly a moment that they could focus at the boy.  
_

 _Guest1 , I can garantee, Miranda does not like be confused as Andy's mother!_

 _Guest 2 , unfortunatelly, this chapter is not to long either...  
_

 _ShadowCub , I wanted to put some not to gentle doctors to deal with Miranda... but I confess, I don't know to much about doctors/nurses at ambulances. Hope didn't offend anyone._

 _Guest 3 , Hum, sometimes I update 2 or 3 fics at the same time but you are welcome to read one and after go to another. But, since I am writing all of them at the same time, the end of one could be forever... (from all my fics, the one that will be longer is definitely "She drives us crazy..." but the others two will take a while too.  
_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **12.**

 **Limousine, Roy's driving**

 **Back of the car**

Caroline and Cassidy are really afraid of how their mother will react to the fact that they already met Michael. They were able to not show to much at the park, trying to be totally surprised but the truth is they did not pay too much attention to the boy.

At the hospital they realized he has Miranda's blue eyes and Andrea's smile but they were stressed about what was happening with their mother.

At the park they were able to look better, his face looks a bit familiar, a bit pale skin, like themselves and something that they do not know what it is.

Now they are sitting together at the back of the car and it is a really dense atmosphere. Miranda is quiet, Andrea not to far from her, she could touch the younger woman if she wants. The twins sitting in front of them and Michael at the middle. Patricia, quiet, at the other side of Miranda, already realizing she is in trouble because her behaviour with Andrea.

"Mom, home?!"

"No, no Michael, we need to stay with Miranda today. Your uncle Doug is out of the town and I can't be alone."

"You have me!"

The sadness at her son's eyes want to made Andrea cry. He is feeling upset with the realization that his mother didn't believe he is enough.

"Little boy, I have you but I need an adult helping me now. And Doug is not near..."

"And I do not mind helping your mother, Michael."

The boy look from his mother to Miranda, this woman is someone that his mother allowed to be near. She might be someone good, his mother didn't like strangers near him or people that she believes are bad influence.

The little boy give an affirmative nod and smiled. And with this smile Miranda felt a warm feeling taking part of her body. She smiled back and the twins are now much more intrigued, their mother have a genuine smile, the same she only gives to them, because she says no one else deserves it.

The travel from the park to the Priestly's townhouse didn't take long and suddenly Andrea is in front of Miranda's house, the twins helping Michael with the steps.

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

"Miranda I want to say thank you to helping me and Michael. I will be out of your house tomorrow afternoon, as soon as Doug comes back."

"Nonsense. Now we are going to accommodate you on the third floor. It is some quantity of steps but there are the most comfortable places. I have an insignificant room at the second floor but, well, it is not big enough to you and Michael since, I believe you want to be with your son nearby."

"Yes, I would like that."

Caroline takes the key from her mother's hand and opens it, Patricia running before them. The women walk slowly at the corridor and the twins take Michael's little hands until the boy realize how big is this place and stops.

"Castle!?"

Cassidy looks at the little boy and smiles.

"Yes, when we were your age we believed it was a castle. But when we grown up is only a house, nothing special!"

Michael Sachs is looking around. These girls are telling him it is not a castle but for him, it is. The house is huge, a long corridor, doors with no stop, big stairs, where his mother is going up with the help of the other lady, yes, it is a castle and he didn't know where to look, he wants to run around.

Caroline and Cassidy are now with a bright smile, the boy is definitely in love with the townhouse, his eyes with energy almost by itself.

Caroline decided to go a bit down to stay at the same level as Michael.

"Would you like to look around?! We have a big garden at the back."

"Yeah"

The three of them start to walk at the long corridor until they reach the kitchen. They open the door to Patricia that starts to run around.

 **Priestly's Townhouse/Third Floor**

Miranda opens the door of the guest room near hers. Andrea slowly started to go into and stops.

"It is beautiful."

"Please, consider this your home. If you want, I can run a bath for you and after I will go downstairs and give something for the children to eat."

"Thanks. I will take a shower. (pause) Miranda, Michael is allergic to crustaceans."

"I will do a sandwich, cheese?"

"Yes, cheese will be fine."

Miranda leaves the room and before going downstairs she went to her room. After looking quickly around, she goes downstairs. She have a mission, discover more about Michael Sachs.

 **Priestly's Townhouse/Garden**

The twins are running around with Patricia and Michael. They forgot how much fun it is having exercising the dog at the garden since nowadays they are always busy and their mother pays a dog walker to help.

Michael is running a lot and is tired but it is good to have this freedom, the wind at his face.

"Hey Michael, what do you think about taking a photo with us?"

"Photo?"

"Yes and then we can send it to Andy's e-mail."

"Yeah!"

Miranda just arrived at the back door and stopped when she saw what is happening.

The twins are sitting at the grass, Patricia in the back of them, very well behaviour and Michael almost sitting in Cassidy's lap. Caroline take her mobile and take the photo. Sachs and Priestly's immortalized at the moment.

Miranda swallowing the sadness that is suddenly making her cry. A very long time ago, she and her siblings were in a very similar moment.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **London**

Aaron is running fast, as fast as possible for a four year old boy that is been following by his older siblings. Miranda is running after the little boy, his smile contagious and than, she looks to the other side, her other brother hugging their mother, that is with a very advantage pregnancy belly.

 **Present time**

"Aaron"

Miranda is looking to the little boy in front of her and he looks like exactly her little brother when he was a small child. Suddenly her heart is very fast and she need to sit at the stairs.

If it's any small possibility of this little boy be her nephew she needs to know. She doesn't know the little boy age, he might be around four years old and she doesn't know if Andrea ever went to England.

She never believed that Aaron could have been unfaithful to his wife but Miranda would not blame him. Andrea is a beautiful woman and she knows that for a short time before her brother and wife death, they were having some problems with their marriage.

As Miranda looks at the boy running, the twins with him, she just discovers a new reason to be alive: Michael Sachs.


	14. Twitter

Hi dear readers,

I decided to create an account at twitter to let you guys know when updates of my fics are been posted since the website is still playing around with the alert e-mails and updates and so on...

So from today, you guys that have twitter, please, follow – or only look there, to know if updates are at the websites.

I was able to send PM to some of my followers but not all of them since I can't do it with guests. And since my life is been pretty busy and complicated, it will makes easier to me too.

So my twitter is:

RDana_fics

Thanks a lot guys.

Have a great week. :)


	15. Chapter 13

_Dear readers,  
_

 _Here a bit more of Michael and Miranda ..._

 _I was not planning to update but I am to nervous to sleep so I decided to do a surprise update. But this week is going to be crazy so, really, no updates guys._

 _About the latest reviews:_

 _Clarec97 , let's say that the Priestly's brothers are/were not angels! Like Miranda is not a saint too._

 _AtrialSaal , good that you are enjoying the fic. Merci beaucoup. :)_

 _ShadowCub , hum, here is pretty common the paramedics started to see the injured person outside the ambulane and after, depends of how serious it is, put inside the ambulance to take the person for the hospital._

 _Lyndsay , thanks._

 _Guest 1 , good that you liked the update._

 _Guest 2 , hehe hope you think the chapters ahead wonderful too._

 _Guest 3 , Miranda can be kind, if she wants to play nice!_

 _Noblegraces, about the chapter of twitter, see, update! But really, the next one will take a while!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

 **Garden/Kitchen**

Miranda decides that is time for action, she is not a kind of woman that waits to do, she does and after, well, after she deals with all the results.

"Bobbseys, time to come in. Michael, please."

The girls come back running, Michael just following them and when Patricia is trying to do the same, Miranda give her a glare and the animal stopped.

After the children come to the kitchen she asked them to go to the small toilet near to wash their hands. Caroline helped Michael since he was not able to do it himself since the distance from the floor.

As the twins and the little boy comes back, Miranda smiles.

"Bobbseys, I made a spinach and turkey sandwiches for you. And you Michael, a cheese sandwich."

Michael stays pensive and decided to ask. The girls looking to him, in silence, starting to eat.

"Why?"

Miranda, that just put some coffee in her cup and is bringing this to her lips stops.

"Why what Michael?!"

"Why spinach and cheese?!"

The girls started to giggles and Miranda direct a glare that made them stops and rush to eat again.

"Well Michael, I believe that is imperative an accurate diet at this modern life and my girls are growing up, it is necessary to be sure of this matter be properly done."

Caroline and Cassidy looked to each other, not saying a word. They love their mother and they know how she communicates but this is a small child that never dealt with her. How can their mother believe that Michael can follow what she is saying... she will drive the little boy crazy*.

"Mom."

"Yes Caroline."

The tone of the voice is a bit rash but Miranda can't deal with her Bobbseys now. She is trying to have a link with Michael and being disturbed is not helping.

"Hum, I don't think Michael understood what you said to him."

Miranda looks to her girls and than to the little boy that is smiling, shyly.

"Michael, my dear, did you understand what I said about correct meals?"

Michael shake his head in a negative movement. Miranda smiled to the candor of the child.

"Let's say that I like my children eat plenty of vegetables and it is good to them. But your mother agreed with a cheese sandwich for you."

Michael looked to the twins eating, they looks like enjoying, wherever it is. He looks again to Miranda and looks to his sandwich at the plate, not eating.

"Spinach."

Miranda is loving this little boy, he already has her heart in a short time. Maybe he takes this charm from his mother and, maybe... she needs to be sure before thinks that he might be Aaron's son.

"Okay Michael, I will put some baby spinach leaves at your cheese sandwich, would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I believe your reply is yes. So, hope you enjoy it."

Caroline and Cassidy are looking to the interaction of their mother and Michael. Miranda looks happy and they will do all they can to this little boy be more near their mother.

"Mom, can I go to my room after the sandwich. I need to finish my book."

"Not at all Caroline."

Some minutes later, after all dishes at the dishwasher, Caroline and Cassidy goes upstairs leaving Miranda with Michael.

"Michael, I believe we could go to my studio. It is more comfortable than here and there you can have some papers and colorful pens during the time I work with my Book."

"Cool!"

Miranda gives her hand to the little boy, both walking side by side. When they arrive at the room, Miranda takes all the things important and give to Michael but not too long after starting to draw she decides to inquire about his life.

"Michael."

The little boy stops his drawing of a dragon and looks to her.

"Where is your father?"

Miranda decided that is no reason to not go straight to the point. Children don't like to play around the bushes and she doesn't either. Since Michael is small and genuine heart, he will reply what he has knowledge.

Michael suddenly became sad and Miranda regretted asking this. She gives him a small smile, like assuring him that everything will be fine.

"No daddy."

Miranda, that was working at the Book put this at the small table and went to sit at the floor. She looks to the drawing that Michael is doing and smile, how ironic.

"Why no daddy, my dear?"

"Mom says I don't need one."

"Well, I agree, technically you don't need a masculine figure to be in your life but a child always need two parents."

"Yup!"

"And you miss your daddy, I mean, have someone else with your mother to take care of you?"

"Mom say uncle Doug is there for me."

"Well, I do believe that your uncle Doug is indeed the father figure in your life."

"But wanna a daddy..."

The little boy starts to cry and Miranda open her arms to him. Michael sits in her lap, his head at her chest and she slowly starts to rock his small body until she sees he is sleeping in her arms.

*I decided to do a small tribute to my other fic, hehe!


	16. Chapter 14

_Dear readers,_

 _Update and news, some pretty obvious, Miranda is in love with Michael, she cannot deny it but what happens when a beautiful Andrea is so nearby ?!_

 _About the latest reviews:  
_

 _karla05 , it will be a while but they will all be happy, I can tell you that, will be a happy end!  
_

 _Noblegraces , not sure if you believe is fun but... hehe, hope you enjoy it._

 _Guest one , you are very welcome.  
_

 _Noddybobble , thanks for the very sweet and they will talk but not just yet. Before other things will happen around...  
_

 _ShadowClub, hope you continuous loving it. Hehe!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...  
**

 **14.**

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

Miranda has a sleeping Michael in her arms. The little boy fell asleep at some point, exhausted. It has been a long time since she had a toddler in her arms but the sensation is amazing, she will not deny it.

As she approaches the room where Andrea is, she stops, not sure what she should do. Michael will be in his mother's bed but, how could Miranda not be affected by it?

She always wanted the younger woman around her, even before she realizes the power the other one has on her, but seeing Andrea sleeping might be too much to ignore.

She opened the door, that was a bit ajar, with her back and move inside. Michael in a deep sleep. At the bed, Andrea, with a small t-shirt, that Miranda recognize to be one of Cassidy's large ones and smiled. Very carefully, to not wake up any of them, Miranda put Michael at the bed, near his mother and kissed the boy forehead. She looks to his mother and does the same.

"Miranda..."

Andrea just whisper her name during sleep. And Miranda is just enamoured to this whisper, wanting nothing more than to be able to listen to this woman forever.

She slowly left the room and went to the twins' study room to check on them.

 **Next day**

 **6:15 am**

Miranda is at the kitchen drinking her coffee. The twins are still sleeping and she is trying not to feel sleepy too since she stayed almost all the night sitting at a small but comfortable sofa in Andrea's room.

She spent all the night with an internal battle. The woman laying in the bed is the woman that has been inside her head, day and night dreamings, before the tragic event in Paris.

Paris, a long time ago, became a disgusting place to be since Andrea Sachs decided to leave Miranda. Before Paris Fashion Week was the most important time of the year and then, suddenly, it became the most hurting time of the year. Every year, when Miranda needs to go to it, she's reminded that she was left behind by Andrea and this is still a very painful situation that the "Devil in Prada" is not used to.

Every single day after this, Miranda Priestly felt her heart so small and little, that sometimes she is wondering how she could breathe and survive. The answer simple: her daughters.

But this year for some reason, it became too much and with the memories of her brother's death, it became almost a no-end pain and she tried to relieve it with the sleeping pills to only, after it, have Andrea back in her life. And now, she is in her bed, resting and near her, a little boy that she is enamoured too.

 **Andrea's room**

Andrea is slightly moving in a huge bed that she didn't recognize when she felt a very soft head of hair near her chest and chin. She will always know to whom this belongs and she opened her eyes. Her son is sleeping, calm breaths and this tranquilized her.

Andrea suddenly remember what happened. Patricia, the twins, the park and Miranda back in her life, in person, and Andy's eyes becomes huge when she understood where she is. At the townhouse, in a huge very well decorated room and more than anything, under the same roof as the woman she has been in love with for more than four years.

 **Kitchen**

When Miranda realized her feelings for Andrea, it was a long time ago. The "fat girl" was still working at Runway and she was still married to Stephen but the editor-in-chief didn't realize it at the start. And when she knew, some hours later after Andrea Sachs left her alone, it was devastating.

At that time, employees at Runway truly believed that she was upset, in a brief moment the mask went down, because of another divorce. But no, it was not the truth. She didn't care about Stephen for a long time and he deciding to take action to the divorce was a bless. Better him than her to ask for it...

And now, Andrea became back to her life, thanks to Patricia, she needs to book a spa week for her dog after this, the Saint-bernard dog deserves it.

Lost in her daydreams and the digital copy of the book, Miranda didn't see that she isn't alone anymore.

"Good morning Miranda."

Miranda blinked twice when her ears and brain connected who is talking to her. In mere seconds the book is all forgotten and her attention is to the beautiful woman in front of her, using a small t-shirt, bare skin legs and a not very well trimmer hair.

The dragon lady is now feeling hot in all her body, specially a very well and long time forgotten, part between her thighs. The young woman is a vision and Miranda is sure she will never be forgotten from her retina.

A voice that Miranda didn't recognize been hers, salute the journalist.

"Good morning Andrea. How are you feeling?"

Andrea was sure she was still dreaming, because no way in hell that Miranda would lower one-eighth, to her. People only do it when they are aroused and Miranda doesn't have feelings or sexual attraction to her so, she is sleeping still.

"I am alright. I will try to call Doug after breakfast and soon Michael and I will be leaving you alone."

Miranda sees that Andrea is talking to her but looking for the book and not to her.

"It is alright. The book can be done later."

"Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous?"

"A small headache but that's all. What happened?"

At this Miranda stands up and walks in the direction of the younger woman and put her hand at Andrea's forehead. The instinct of a mother going up, thinking the journalist could be ill and not realizing the signs of distress from her body.

"Do you believe you might be having amnesia problems!?"

The concern in Miranda's voice takes Andrea by surprise and at the same time, the editor-in-chief takes her hand out of the woman's body.

"No. I only don't remember what happened between Patricia hitting me and waking up in the bed."

"Hmmm, indeed. If you sit here I can explain to you what happened in further details to refresh your memory."

"No."

The reply becomes a bit abruptly and this was not Andrea's intention. Miranda, a little surprised of the rush tone of voice, stepped back and looks at Andrea's eyes. What she saw there, she didn't like: fear.

"I-I mean. I can't leave Michael alone in the room."

At this statement Miranda is very worried and eyebrow movement almost made Andrea smile. She always loved it.

"Michael is a sleepwalker. I discovered this recently, the same day that you..."

"The day that you were at the hospital and I had the unfortunate episode with the sleeping pills."

"Yes. That day."

"Well, I believe it is adequate to us to move back to the room. Would you like to take something to eat with you?"

The images of the best breakfast ever runs Andrea's mind and she blushed a little. Miranda is gorgeous, she always knew that but Andrea is almost sure that she didn't remember to put more clothes this morning and see her with a small robe, that almost doesn't cover her legs at all is the best definition of the best breakfast, lunch, snack and dinner Andrea would like to have.

Suddenly feeling her throat very dry and certain her voice will be something far away from the normal, Andrea only made a negative movement with her head.

Miranda is curious, what is making the young woman blush. But the little boy upstairs is a more important thing to deal with at the moment. Maybe now the two women can talk about Michael's father.

"Shall we go?"

Andrea started to walk before Miranda stand up. No way in hell that she will be following the older woman. She will walk first and before she realizes she is at the stairs and has been followed by the older woman.


	17. Chapter 15

_Dear readers,  
_

 _Suprise! I think this time I will not say a thing... Enjoy the chapter. ;)  
_

 _About the latest reviews:_

 _Joy-Joy M , hehe next chapter here! Enjoy it and good that you are thinking it is interesting. ;)  
_

 _ShadowClub, Michael is a lucky boy. It is all I can say!  
_

 _Noddybobble , I believe writing need to be like this. If you do not have the attention of your readers, you are missing the point of write. And I tell is as journalist – even if not working in that anymore._

 _Guest one , good that you liked it and you are very welcome._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **15.  
**

"Shall we go?"

Andrea started to walk before Miranda stand up. No way in hell that she will be following the older woman. She will walk first and before she realizes she is at the stairs and has been followed by the older woman.

Miranda Priestly is sure she is dead and miraculously in heaven and not hell. In front of hers, going up the steps, an almost naked Andrea Sachs, giving to her the view of a body she is devoreous to have.

Long legs, a very firm and gorgeous butt – because she cannot think in another word to this-, long arms and feet that is delicious to see. Yes, Miranda is sure that someone is listening to her mystical dreamings about this younger woman.

When Andrea's body starts to walk faster, the older woman suddenly is catching up, famished to have more of that view. And then, before both realize, they are back at the room and Andrea is stopping dead. At this, Miranda's body's collapse to hers, an almost bare chest at a not very cover back.

 **Seconds before...**

Andrea is very aware that Miranda is following her, she can feel the heat of the older woman and is trying to forget her desire to take this woman right there, in the middle of the corridor and goes to her instincts. She is ravenous to have Miranda's body on hers, for so long that it is almost an uncontrolled desire thaking action by itself.

When she felt the other woman coming closer to her, she almost stopped and jumped in Miranda's arms. She might be terrible wrong but the woman truly wants to be near her, might not be something physical, might be only a mother's instinct to know if she is still sick but Andrea is hoping that this is not the truth. So, on purpose, she walks faster to the room, to show that she is fine, no dizzness, nothing and when she reach the room, her world collapse.

Michael is walking around the room, his eyes closed. Andrea stopped dead at the view and her brain registered someone hitting her back. Wherever, or whatever, she was feeling before just totally forgotten. Very slowly she walks to her son, her steps totally calm, opposite of her heart and brain, until she is in front of the little boy.

"Michael, my love."

"Mommy..."

"Yes my dear. We are going back to the bed okay?"

"Sleepy..."

"Follow my voice."

Andrea started to walk more slowly, trying hard to be between any barrier that could hurt her son. All the time she looked back, being sure that the little boy is following her with no problem.

Seconds later, that for Andrea and Miranda, looks like hours, the little boy is supporting his body in the small seat near the bed and then, slowly and sleepy, moving to the center of the bed, taking the small cushion and back to sleep.

Andrea's body started to shake and before she could faint, Miranda is near her, put her arms around the young woman waist.

"Andrea, come sit here."

Andrea lets Miranda take her anywhere she wants, her head suddenly very heavy at the older woman's shoulder.

Miranda takes a very fragile Andrea in her arms and wants that sensation last forever but she knows that the woman in front of her, at that moment can't do a thing. She is heartbroken with the view of her son walking around and Miranda almost can tell the pain is hers too.

Miranda Priestly doesn't know a thing about sleepwalkers but she will discover all she needs, fast and quickly, as a thunder at the sky. She needs this because she wants deadly to help Andrea to deal with her son's snag and they deserve all the help she can give: money, love, care.

Miranda is sure that Andrea will not accept money and her love is something that she might never be able to give but, showing that she cares about both, for now, might be enough.

"Andrea, my dear, are you feeling better?"

The women are sitting together, Andrea still in Miranda's arms, her face hidden at the woman's neck. All the lust that she was feeling before suddenly gone, with no space for anything less than worry and fear.

Miranda felt a suddenly wet spot at her shoulder and she realized that Andrea started to cry.

"Dear, everything will be alright."

And she means this, she will do everything in her power to help the woman she loves and her son. Everything else she will deal with later, when she knows that Andrea will be able to have a proper conversation about Michael Sachs' father. Until then, the topic will be belated.

Miranda looked up Andrea's head in her shoulder and a looked the little boy further sleeping at the big bed.

"I will take care of you two."


	18. Chapter 16

_Dear readers,_

 _My life is still complicated and incertain, in a lot of topics but as before and still, writing is what makes my life move and in some extension, makes me believe. (This remind you The X-Files: I want to believe ?!)_

 _I decided to give to you all this update of the fic, not sure when I am posting another chapter, from this and the other fics. The updates might not be frequently as before but I will try at least once a month, one or other fic. And, when things become better, well, I will be back to twice a week._

 _I hope you all are fine and with good health. About the last reviews:_

 _ShadowCub , daddy talk will happen, soon._

 _Karla05 , Miranda have a great heart._

 _Noddybobble , good that you enjoyed it._

 _Guest1 , thanks to like the fic and a lot of things are still going to happen._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **16.**

"I will take care of you two."

Andrea heard this but she is not exactly in her perfect state of mind to understand the meaning of that in truly force. She is aware that Miranda is being herself, a powerful woman in control of everything that involves her or things near her. And since she is staying at the townhouse, nothing more adequate.

As Andrea slightly moved in Miranda's arms, the older woman moves too and now they are looking in each other's eyes. Andrea is trying to control her breath, looking to her eyes, similar to her son's and that man that she once had sex with.

Miranda is lost in all the emotion that she can see in Andrea's eyes, even if she is not sure what is there. The younger woman is with an amount of pain that no mother needs to deal with: fear of what is unknown. And in each others embrace, the only think they can really deal with is the passion for the one's they love.

"Andrea, you need to rest for a bit. I will be here and be sure that Michael is not to walk around the room. If an episode comes to reality, I will wake up you."

Andrea wants to deny the help and say it is not Miranda's issue to deal with her son but she is tired, exhausted, and she can feel a light headache coming.

"Please Andrea, let me help you. Both of you."

And this was enough to made Andrea stand up and goes slowly to the bed and cuddle her son. Miranda stand up too, went to the corridor and makes a call. At the second ring, her second assistant, Emily accepted it.

"Emily, I want all books and information about sleeping walking children, available. That's all."

The newest Emily, second assistant, is working for Miranda Priestly for less than one month now. She is exactly the number 20, second assistant, since Andrea decided to leave. The first Emily is still there but will be promoted soon and Miranda is having problems finding someone acceptable to be taking her place. The new second Emily sounds almost acceptable but she is very new yet.

Miranda walks to the twins room and smiles. The girls are quiet and concentrated in some of their most enjoyable pleasure: reading. And she is glad that oppose of other teenagers, her daughters are quiet and dislike to go to places full of people. They like the quiet space of their home.

Suddenly Cassidy looks to the door of the room and sees her mother there, quiet, looking to them. The girl quickly put the book at the table nearby and goes to hug her mother. Miranda, smiled to Caroline, that didn't move from her seat and kissed and hugged Cassidy back.

"Bobbseys, lunch will be ready in one hour."

Caroline nodded, bringing her attention back to the book. Cassidy hugs her mother more tight.

"Mom, how is Andy? And Michael?"

"They are fine Bobbsey, they are sleeping at the moment. I am not certainty if they will eat with us but if not, they will eat wherever they want, later on."

"Okay mom. Can I go back to the book?"

"What is this one now Cassidy?"

"Jane Austen. Persuasion."

"A good choice. And you Caroline?"

"Charles Dickens. Bleak House."

"A good one too, but I think it is too early for you to read it."

At this comment, Caroline stand up and walks to be in front of her mother. Now the twins are face to face.

"And why is that opinion of yours? Cassidy read this corny book and lives with her mind in heaven."

Miranda does not like the direction the conversation is going; she never imagined that having teenagers could be this complicated. And she has been believing that when they where small children was easier.

"Bobbseys, you two are twins but are very well aware that doesn't means have the same taste in things. Please, respect each others choice."

Caroline suddenly is feeling very ashamed from how she spoke with her sister.

"Sorry Cass."

Miranda gives a kiss on each one's forehead and left them. She knows that they will talk and apologise with each other their way. It was always like this.

Miranda goes back to the room where Andrea and Michael are and stopped at the door. The vision is beautiful and she does not want anyone ever changing what is there: love.

Miranda's mobile rings and she quickly accepted the call.

"Nigel."

"Miranda, I know you do not like to be disturbed at home."

"Indeed Nigel."

"Well, a friend of mine is trying to contact Six. He just called me."

"And care to explain whom is the friend of yours that is Andrea's friend too?"

Silence on the line and Miranda needed to check to see if it was cut or not.

"I am waiting Nigel."

"Hum, well Miranda. When Six was still at Runway..."

"Yes."

"I met her friend Doug and well, we had a moment or two together."

"And why after this long, one or two moment, as you remember, he decided to contact you?"

"Well, I don't know. We didn't speak since Six left and now he called asking if I know about her and ..."  
"And why Nigel, do you believe I know a thing about Andrea Sachs at this exact moment?"

"Well, Cassidy called and..."

"What?!"

At this piece of information Miranda looked back to the room where are the girls. And then, looks back to the bed in front of her.

"Hum, Cassidy said she was afraid of you not been able to cope with Andrea and Michael."

"And why my daughter needs to call you and not come to talk to me?"

The tone of voice at Miranda is deadly cold and Nigel is not sure if he should tell the truth to his old friend. The twins called him, Cassidy speaking, to ask what they should do to help their mother since Andrea had this accident because of Patricia.

Nigel was surprise with the phone call and more than that, the info, that Andrea is sleeping at the room that before belongs to Stephen.

Nigel was the first one to realize about the mutual feelings of the two women, much before they could even say what was happening. When Andrea left Miranda in Paris, the life of every single person at Runway became like hell. Nothing, at all makes Miranda pleased and the first few months, she was able to fire almost 25 people, including 10 new second assistants.

And after this, the tragedy involving the death of Miranda's brothers made the woman more colder than before, every single person afraid of even speak the basic with her. The only ones able to have a talk, or anything more than a phrase, with Miranda were Emily and Nigel. And this made the three of them closer, as close as someone could be with Miranda Priestly.

"Well Miranda, this I truly have no idea. Maybe you should speak with the girls."

"Nigel, Andrea is here, indeed and everything is fine. That's all."

And like this, Miranda finished the call and walk to the small chair near the bed. She started to tap in her mobile.

Sleepwalking children


	19. Chapter 17

_Dear readers,_

 _One more chapter of "Little Boy" and I hope you all like it. Things are still uncertain to me and because of this I cannot write a lot nowadays but, good news, this fic is completed now. I only need it to be checked before put it here. And don't be sad, the fic will be continuous..._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

17.

Miranda started to look at her mobile at all the information available and after almost one hour doing research, she could say learned a lot about sleepwalking children. She is now able to help a bit Andrea and Michael, until more information comes to her.

After almost two hours doing it, the little noise from the front door makes clear that Emily arrived with the dry-cleaning and The Book. Miranda, not in the mood to wait for anything, starts to walk to the long corridor and suddenly is face-to-face to Emily, that jumps a little.

"Well done Emily. I believe you bring all the information I asked you."

"Good night Miranda. I was only able to go to one library that closes at midnight. I take two books for your starting research. I already both five books, they will be arriving at the office at 9 am."

"Very good Emily. Good night."

Miranda took the two books from the library, not really too happy to need to use it, since probably thousands of bacteria are around the material but, if it's the only thing possible, she will do it. She is sure that Emily tried to go to some stores but because of the hour, she might not be able to find the accurate books.

After sitting in her favourite chair in her studio, Miranda takes an alcohol gel to clean her hands and open a small box nearby, there, she has some gloves to look the book and not damage the material. Well, she will do it with the library books for tonight and them decharge the gloves used and order more since her stock is going down.

As she reads the fundamental information, she walks upstairs and slowly takes her clothes off, changing to something more comfortable and them, going to her former ex-husband's room to have a look in on Andrea and her son. The boy looks peaceful sleeping, something that now she knows, doesn't means to much.

"You will be okay Michael, I will guarantee it to your mother."

Next morning

Andrea is waking up, moving lightly at the big strange bed, and opening her eyes to have the most beautiful view of years. Michael is sleeping, at this hand one small teddy bear that she never saw.

"Hi Andy. It is my former teddy bear. I decided to give it to Michael since I don't need it anymore."

Andrea's eyes goes to the direction of the voice. Caroline is sitting at the end of the bed, a large smile at the girl's face.

"Thanks, I can see he loved it."

A very charming voice suddenly came to the room, Andrea, click, taking the duvet more near her body, not wanting to be seen almost naked, using a simple cotton blouse.

"Good morning Andrea. Bobbsey, please, go downstairs and help your sister with breakfast."

"Yes mom."

Andrea looks beautiful as an angel and Miranda doesn't want this image to ever disappear from her retina. A small nod and a bright smile, this is the reply her Andrea is giving to her.

"Andrea, I need to go to the office this morning but I will be back at lunch time. How are you feeling?"

"I-I am okay Miranda. Thanks."

The two smile to each other until a small voice, still sleeping, murmurs some words. The two women smile to each other and then to Michael.

"Miranda, I would like to talk to you when you are back."

"As you wish Andrea. Now, I believe the girls might have finished breakfast. Would you like to come with me or should I ask them to bring your breakfast up here, after I leave."

Andrea looks to Michael, doubting if she is supposed to leave him alone and before she could say anything, Miranda stops her thoughts.

"All the windows in this house have children security system. I put them in before the girls started to walk. I looked at it yesterday night and this room doesn't have anything that can make Michael unsafe. It is basically a bed, one chair, and the wardrobe."

Andrea looks around, studying the place. Definitely Miranda is right, nothing there could bring danger to her son, probably he is more safe in this room than in her own apartment.

Miranda is waiting to a reply when she realizes that Andrea is in doubt of what to do.

"I will go to my room to take a file that I need and will be back in 5 minutes. I believe it is time enough to you change your clothes if you wish to join my family for breakfast."

Kitchen

Caroline and Cassidy are sitting at the big table when they can feel the change of the atmosphere, the air suddenly dense. Their mother is at her second cup of strong coffee when Andrea reaches the kitchen area. A small gasp, not too loud to be heard, from her lips.

Andrea is wearing some small shorts, one that Miranda doesn't remember having seen the night before, and barefoot. It is a vision of heaven, she will not deny that the evil inside her is playing with the view, the most kind of obscure dreams.

"Andrea, please, have a seat. Bobbseys, please, help Andrea with anything she needs."

Caroline stands up and is now in front of her mother.

"Are you going already?"

"I need to go darling but I will be here for lunch time and tomorrow I am taking a day off since I want to speak with all of you."

At this statement Miranda looks to Andrea. The young woman suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Miranda, I really should go to my apartment. I don't have clothes here and Michael's things are there too."

"Nonsense. I will bring all the things you might need with me, when I am back from Runway."

And with this information, Miranda left the three girls speechless in the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 18

_Dear readers,  
_

 _Since it is the last day of the month and my next month will be crazy, I decided to post today since no clue when doing it again.  
_

 _Hope you guys enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...**

 **18.**

 **Priestly Townhouse**

 **11:30**

Andrea is with Michael in her arms. The little boy spent almost all the morning playing with the twins, the girls totally in love with him. The four of them watch some movies together, almost all of them about super heroes, since Caroline decided to find some of her old stuff at the loft.

"Mom will be really upset to know we are looking this."

At this, Andrea let her son run downstairs with Cassidy, who decided to go to play with Patricia.

"Why Caroline?"

"Mom doesn't want us going to the loft. She says a lot of emotional things are there. I believe it's because of my uncles."

"Uncles?"

"Yes. Mom doesn't talk too much about them and her sister."

"Why?"

"She says too much pain is involved."

Andrea is now wondering why this information never appeared at her time at Runway. She wonders if Nigel or even Emily knows about Miranda having siblings.

"Where are they now?"

"Uncle Aaron and aunt Ariel died, when they decided to came from London to visit us."

"Oh, I am sure it was really difficult to your mother. How old were you?"

"I think we were really small, maybe one or two years old. We do not remember them well. And then, after..."

As Caroline is going to continuous her eyes suddenly find the figure standing near the door. Miranda is there, looking totally hurt, her daughter just telling to Andrea, her Andrea, a part of her life that is truly painful and that still hurt as fresh.

"Mom."

Caroline's voice is small, regretting what they had done in the absence of her mother around. She stands up and run to her mother that only put her hand up.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Caroline, go to your room. You are allowed to come downstairs to lunch and after then, I do not want to see you around the house."

"Yes mother."

Andrea stands up too and walks in the direction of the woman that she loves, truly hurting because of her daughter's behavior and in some way, this is Andrea's fault. She wanted to know more about the woman she loves, she wants to know her as anyone else ever could.

"Miranda, I am sorry about your loss. And it is not Caroline's fault to share this. I asked her, I-I mean, I never knew you have siblings."

"It still doesn't make it right for her to share about them with you without my consent."

"Yes, I understand. I apologize but please, don't punish her because of what I had done."

"You are not the one telling it."

"But she only said it because I asked. I-I wanted to know more about you."

"If you wish, you should ask to me and not a small girl Andrea."

"I am truly sorry. I will take Michael and we'll go back to my apartment."

Miranda takes one step further in the room and stops near Andrea. Their breaths now can be felt on each other's face.

"And why should you go back? Until I am aware the friend of yours, named Doug, is not there yet."

"No, he isn't but I don't want to see you punishing your daughter because of me."

"I will talk to her. And you, you stay. As Michael."

And with this, Miranda left the room going to speak with her daughter.

 **Kitchen**

 **13:30**

Caroline is quietly eating her food. She and her mother spoke and she promised her mother that she will never do it again.

Cassidy is quiet, not wanting to say a thing. Michael is looking to everybody around, they look different and the little boy is not liking it at all.

"Mom."

Andrea, that until now was quiet, only looking carefully at Miranda, that is sitting in front of her, moves her body to look to her son.

"Yes Michael."

"Mom, is Mi-Miranda sad?"

Miranda looks from Andrea to the little boy sitting near her in the chair.

"Yes Michael, I am upset. But nothing about it that you need to be aware of."

Michael started to move a bit in the chair and Andrea knows her son too well. He wants to get out of the chair to the floor, some idea crossing his mind. She puts her fork at the plate and stands up. Miranda's eyes not leaving her one single moment, trying to understand what is happening between mother and son.

"Okay Michael, now what?"

Andrea takes her son in her arms and puts the little boy on the kitchen's floor. The boy runs to the other side and carefully give two pushes at Miranda's trousers, the woman now looking straight to his blue eyes, so equal to hers.

"Michael, my darling, you should not behave like that. It is not elegant for a man to push someone's trousers. But, what do you want, dear?"

"Up!"

Miranda looks to Andrea, that is smiling. She doesn't understand what the little boy wants and needs to be clarified about his feelings. Andrea's smile is even more brighter than ever, understanding her son attitude.

"He wants to sit at your lap Miranda."

Miranda is trying to leave the emotion far away, but is almost impossible since she can see how the little boy wants to comfort her.

"And why should he wants to do it, Andrea?"

"Because he likes you."

All four people in the kitchen look to Miranda, waiting to see how she will react to this.

Andrea is hoping she will take her son in her arms. The twins because they know how her mother is attached to the little boy. And Michael, because he really wants Miranda in his life.


	21. Chapter 19

_Dear readers,_

 _I decided to share one more chapter of_ Little Boy _that very soon is going to end. I hope you all enjoy._

 _About the two reviews, from the previous chapter:_

 _Noddybobble , Michael is cuttest boy I can imagine. _

_Guest 1 , you are welcome and hope you like this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...

 **19.**

"Because he likes you."

The statement of Andrea's is echoing in her ears, the little boy, the little one that might be related to her, probably Aaron's son, likes her. This might be, after the hope of Andrea loves her, the best gift Miranda could ever expected to have, after her girls.

"And why should he like me, Andrea?"

"Because you are a beautiful woman Miranda and because he has a beautiful heart."

At this Miranda looks down, to the little boy that is in hope be taken by her and looking anxious to her movement. She decides to stand up and take him with her, putting him in her lap. Caroline and Cassidy are smiling to the scene in front of them and Andrea is trying hard not to cry to it.

Michael is sitting in Miranda's lap and looking around. All the women near them are emotional and he decides to move and look to Miranda's eyes. The emotion there intense and the boy decides to act, he closed his distance and kiss Miranda's cheek and with his small hands, touch it too.

"I like you!"

Miranda, now not able to keep the emotion anymore, left a gasp goes out her mouth and smiled.

"Yes dear Michael, you indeed like me."

Miranda's eyes left the little boy to see the woman she loves, at the other side of the table gasp too. They are now looking to each other, all the emotion too higher to keep, both with tears at their eyes and unable to keep it anymore.

"Thanks Miranda."

"For what Andrea?"

"Accepting him."

At this, the twins decided to leave the women to talk alone. As Caroline is moving to go out of the kitchen, her mother voice stopped her.

"Caroline, go with Cassidy to the garden and entertain Patricia. And you, Michael, please, go with them."

Miranda kisses the boy's forehead and put him back at the floor. The three children leaving quickly the kitchen to play with the dog.

"Andrea, please come to the studio with me. I believe we need to talk."

Andrea didn't understand the tone of voice from Miranda. It looks a bit hurt, a bit serious but more than anything, icly. She decides to follow the woman, she will do it forever if Miranda's wishes that. As they went to the studio, Miranda's sanctuary, the older woman goes to take a glass of whisky and Andrea's looks disapproved it.

"I know it is early but I believe if I do not take it, we will not be able to talk."

Andrea sits at the leather sofa and wait for the woman comes to her. As they sit near each other, the tension is to be cut with a knife.

" I like your son Andrea, as the same way I like you."

"Thanks Miranda, Michael is my world and it would've broken his heart if you did not like him."

"It is impossible not like this little boy Andrea."

"Yes. It is."

"Andrea, I did not like Caroline talking about my brother and his wife with you."

"Wife? She said aunt..."

"Well, if my brother, her uncle, is married to a woman, this makes her their aunt, right?"

"Yeah!"

Miranda eyebrow asked what the woman did not want to put in words and Andrea blushed to it.

"Yes Miranda."

"You know Andrea, my family, back to my time life in London, was not the most close family in the world after my sister birth. We are very close, me and my brothers, including my twin, but she was what we could call bad apple. As a small child, at age five or six, she was able to do a big damage between us. And this only increase when I decided to leave London to restart my life here."

Andrea moved at the sofa, feeling that a big revelation is coming.

"When Aaron and his wife died, they were coming here to see me after years with no talking. They decided that it was time to move ahead, forget the past and they were crazy to met the twins. At their way to Heathrow it was a car accident."

"I'm sorry Miranda."

"Andrea, did you ever go to London?"

"No. I believe it is a beautiful city but no, never."

At this new piece of information Miranda is totally confused. If Andrea never went to England and before this travel, Aaron never came to America, maybe she is wrong about Michael's father but she cannot see it. The boy have Priestly's attitude and her eyes colour.

"Andrea, how did you meet Michael's father? Because he doesn't looks like the cook boy you are used to date!"

At this Andrea needed to giggle.

"No, no Miranda, Nate is definitely not Michael's father!"

"So..."

"I cannot say to much to you. It was one night-stand."

Miranda is in shock. Not that she believes the girl is a prude woman but knows that after the cook she decides to start one night-stand is something that she did not expected.

"He was a gentleman, this I can be sure. We meet, we fucked and them I became pregnant, simple like that."

Miranda doesn't like the words that Andrea used but for an one night-stand, she believes it is accurate. She moved her hand as the woman goes on.

"Well, handsome and tall, blue eyes as yours, fine and expensive clothes, white hair, charming, and with a voice that made my knees jelly."

Miranda is looking to Andrea as she suddenly have another head in her neck. The details are to much similar, looks like she is talking about a male version of herself.

She can feel her heart faster and feel her hands sweating.

"And Andrea, does you never wanted him to know about Michael?"

"Hum, sometimes I think about it but not sure. Michael is fine with me but now he is obsessed with having another parent. I think it is the age."

"I believe it could be. Not sure since when the twins were his age, the father figure was already around."

"But I would like to see him again. To thank him to this gift that he gave to me. I will never be able to say thanks enough."

"Do you know his name?"

Andrea is starting to feel uncomfortable with the number of questions about Michael's father. She fucked the man years ago because he reminded her of the woman she fell in love. Whom he was never crossed her mind, a man very similar to Miranda, that's it.

"I know his name but why so much interest Miranda?"

"Well, I would like to help you to find this man you said you'd be glad to see."

"Well, thanks but I will not going to fly to London and try to meet all Joshua's to find the right one."

At this Miranda felt her heart stop and her eyes unfocused. Now only blackness is around her and she could still listen a very afraid scream from Andrea.

"Mirandaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"


	22. Chapter 20

_Dear readers,_

 _One more chapter and "Little Boy" is going to end._

 _A special thanks for a reader:_

 _Noddybobble , thanks for your words about how I've been doing the fic. I hope you truly enjoy this chapter too._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...

 **20.**

"Well, thanks but I will not going to fly to London and try to meet all Joshuas' to find the right one."

Miranda is feeling suffocated, she cannot believe, she never imagine her twin could be the man that had a one night-stand with Andrea. Joshua was not that kind of man, he'd never done it and only had three serious relations in life. He always told her that the right woman probably didn't exist but if he ever found her, he will marry her in the same moment his eyes find her.

And now Miranda is certain that Andrea was this woman. As her heart belongs to this young woman, she is truly sure it belong to Joshua too. He once told her, in one of his phone calls, a bit before his death, that he was still trying to find the woman he once gave his heart. At the conversation, the siblings were talking about the same woman, not realizing it.

Miranda told Joshua that she was in love with a woman, that she worked for her before, and she let her go, too afraid to tell the truth.

 **Flashback**

"Imagine Joshua, if the newspapers, specially Page Six, discover that The Ice Queen have feelings for a former employee."

"Yes sis, it will be scandal of your life. But is she worth it?"

"Oh...hum, yes, I believe she is. Indeed."

"So go to that sis. Let her know. You are luckier than me."

"Because of this woman that you told, the gorgeous brunette?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Oh sis, she was soo beautiful, gorgeous. Anyone that has her in his arms is a lucky man."

"Joshua, do you want me to find her? You know I can do it, right?!"

"Oh sis, I'd love it but she was in love with someone. I could see it in her eyes, she was having sex with me but it was not me that she was with. And I can tell, she loves this person."

"It is a shame brother, I am sure you could make her happier than any man ever could die trying."

 **End flashback**

"Mirandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Andrea quickly put her arms around the woman, Miranda is cold as icy, her forehead sweating. Andrea is afraid about what happened, she decides to check for a pulse and found one weak and irregular. Very fast, faster than she imagine she could be, she lay the woman in the sofa and take her mobile in hands calling 911.

"I need an ambulance. Fast, Priestly townhouse."

"The ambulance will be there in 3 minutes. Can you tell me the situation?"

"We were talking and suddenly she passed out. She is cold, sweating on her forehead and pulse but it is irregular and weak. Do-do you think is a heart attack?"

"It is early to tell but might be. The ambulance is arriving in 2 minutes. Stay with me on the line until they arrive."

Small running feet steps and Andrea take a long breath, Michael is arround it means the twins too and the three of them will see Miranda like that. This is not good.

"Mom, can..."

Michael stops, after him, the twins.

"Mom?!"

Caroline run to the sofa and Cassidy stays still, her hands at Michael shoulder, avoiding the boy to run to there.

"Andy, what happened?"

"I don't know Caroline, we are speaking and suddenly this."

"What are you speaking about?"

"Hum, I prefer to not talk about it now."

Caroline and Cassidy look to each other, they have some feeling that the topic involves Michael and decided to be quiet, nodding. A ring bell and Cassidy looks to Andrea.

"It's the ambulance."

Cassidy run to open the door and came back seconds later with two doctors.

"Please, could the children and you lady, wait outside."

"S-sure."

Andrea looks one more time to Miranda and a small tear felt her face. She stands up outside the studio, with the children, all of them praying to Miranda be alright.

About ten minutes later the paramedics move out of the studio.

"She is alright. Nothing wrong with her heart, she might have some big emotion. Just take easy with her today and tomorrow she will be alright."

"Thanks."

"Yes, thanks for helping our mother."

Before anyone could do anything, Michael run to inside the studio and stops in front of Miranda that is still, laying in the sofa, her eyes closed.

"A-are you kay?"

Miranda opens her eyes and she let a little gasp goes out to her. This little boy in front of her is the son of her brother and Andrea. A perfect match of her genes, in his brother's body, and the woman that she felt in love. A boy that is her nephew but that she could do anything to be her son.

With trembling hands Miranda touches the boy cheek and give a small smile to ensure him that she is fine. The boy closes his eyes at the touch and a small tear went out of his eyes.

"Miranda, you scared me. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes Andrea, thanks. Could you please help me to go to my room, I believe my bed is a better place to be. And Bobbseys, I am okay."

Andrea comes near Miranda and take the woman with her, putting her arms protectively at the older woman's waist. Slowly they started to walk the corridor and then step upstairs, silence, none of them speaking. The girls and Michael following, not too far apart. Together, all of them went to Miranda's bedroom.

"Bobbseys, could you please leave me and Andrea alone. Take Michael with you, maybe show him some of the toys you had when have his age."

Caroline and Cassidy take the little boy's small hands with them and all left the room.

"Andrea, please have a sit. We need to continue our previous conversation."

"I am really sorry but Miranda you basically collapsed or whatever that was because of this talking..."

"Okay, if you prefer another way. We go at the other way."

"Hum..."

"Please, go to my closet. You will find there, at the right side, near where are my shoes, a black box, large. Please bring it to me."

"What is all of this about now?"

"Andrea, you do know very well that I do not like to repeat myself."

Andrea goes there and after some minutes comes back with a large black box.

"Please, open the box. You will find there two old-fashion photographic album."

"Miranda, I don't know why but I am not liking it."

"After we talk, now you look it."

Andrea opened the first album and smiled.

 **Princhek's, London.**

"Andrea, this is the only photos I have from my family. You will never see photos of them around, not in this house and not at Runway."

"Why?"

"Because it is too painful."

Andrea opened the first page of the album.

"My parents at their wedding day."

Andrea needs to smile to this, they are a beautiful couple and now she can see how Miranda takes her mother's side. She is now wondering if Miranda looks like her mother when this younger.

Andrea is totally delighted to see these photos of Miranda's parents. They were a beautiful couple and the love of them is easy to be seen in the photos. Always happy, hands in hands.

 **1952...**

"My mother discover her first pregnancy, me and my twin."

"Oh, how cute!"

"He is not alive anymore."

"Oh I am sorry Miranda."

"Me too, you have no idea how he would love to be here at this moment."

Andrea move some pages until a not very bold photo. Miranda's mother is with two babies, one in each arm. Andrea smiles to that and Miranda nodded.

"At that time to have a good camera was not easy and my parents cannot afford for one with good quality, as you can see."

The other page, Miranda might be two or three years old. Near her, the twin, but Andrea cannot see his face.

"My brother never liked to be on photos. I hardly have a good one of him at adult life."

 **1957**

Miranda is running at the park, her twin after her but Andrea cannot see his face, what is been intriguing her since Miranda didn't say his name yet.

"Now we have a new member at the family, another boy."

Andrea continuous looking the photos, one take her attention.

 **1960**

Miranda is sitting at a large bench. At her lap, her younger brother, Aaron smiling and playing with Miranda's long hair. And kissing Miranda's cheek a very slim boy, his face not totally clear but for the first time part is been able to see. At the other side of the bench, Miranda's mother with a very big belly.

"Here are the Princhek's: me, in my lap my younger brother Aaron, at my back, my twin and at the other side, our mother and my future to be, sister."

Andrea swallowed hard and looks to Miranda. The older woman have now tears going down her cheeks and she slowly put her hand on the top of Andrea's hand.

"Let me repeat this: me, Aaron, our mother, my future-to-be-sister and my twin, Joshua."

"Joshua?"

"Yes Andrea, Michael is my twin's son, my nephew."


	23. Chapter 21

_Dear readers,_

 _This is the last chapter of a fic that brings me a lot of joy. I believe that a lot of the readers liked it too and it is time to finish it, but I have good news, "Little Boy" will have a continuous history but not at this moment. In a near future._

 _I have some reviews, that I'd like to say thanks._

 _Clarec97 , I am glad you liked the fic and well, as I said before here, this fic will have a continuation but not now. So keep looking..._

 _Guest 1 , Andy and Miranda are beautiful together and I try to put this beauty around them._

 _Guest 2 , please do not hate me... _

_LovelyAgnes , here is the update you asked for. Hope you enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...

 **21.**

"Joshua?"

"Yes Andrea, Michael is my twin's son, my nephew."

Andrea stand up quickly and the photo album felt to the floor. She has red eyes, red face, definitely angry.

"What the fuck do you mean with that Miranda?! Michael is my son! Mine, do you understand that."

"Yes Andrea, indeed. But he is Joshua's son too. When I met you both at the park I almost faint. Your little boy have my brother's eyes, his face, his hair; he is all my brother with your beautiful smile. You can see the identity with Michael and my brother's photos, even the twins, that take a lot from my family too."

"You are crazy, you are fucking crazy and I am leaving. I am taking my son with me and you never, ever, will be near him again!"

"Andrea, please, be calm. We do not want Michael discovering things like that, do we?"

"Miranda you are lunatic, crazy. A lonely woman that try suicide because you don't know the amount of drugs you supposed to take!"

Miranda lost all her control at this accusation and her hand suddenly is at Andrea's face. The journalist, in shock, looks to the woman she loves in disbelief.

"You, Andrea Sachs, can accuse me of anything, but not that!"

"I am leaving!"

Miranda takes Andrea's wrist and the woman can't move.

"You are not going anywhere, neither your son. We are going to talk as two women, with children to take care and taking ours responsibilities."

Miranda pushed Andrea to sit near the bed and stand up. She moves to the bed-table and take the frame there.

"This is my last photo with Joshua. I went to London Fashion week and we met. Months later he discovered that he had a very aggressive cancer and died in less than two months after the diagnosis. Now Andrea, look this man with me, and tell me he is not the man you "fucked at one night-stand"?"

Andrea takes the frame with trembling hands and looks at the photo. Suddenly she starts to feel nauseous and rush to the bathroom, throwing up.

Miranda, with very slowly steps, moves to the bathroom and gently made circles on Andrea's back.

"He told me about you in one of our phone calls. Joshua told me that you are the woman of his life, that he would do anything to find Elizabeth and see her once more. But he said too, that when you both sleep, he could see that you loved someone else."

Andrea started to cry and threw up once more. Miranda takes the girl's long hair in her hands, avoiding any contact with the liquid.

"During a long time I denied something that Joshua saw before me. My brother was always good reading people Andrea and if he saw it, and even so, made love to you, is because he felt in love to you. Some people can fall in love at first sight, I believe it is this that happened to him."

Andrea stops throwing up and Miranda stands up, taking a small cup of mouthwash and giving it to her. After washing her mouth, Andrea, with trembling legs, stands up with Miranda's help.

"I wonder how he could be feeling now, discovering that his Elizabeth and the woman I fell in love with, are the same person!"

At this Andrea thanked to God that she was sitting at Miranda's bed. She is sure that if she was still standing up, she was for sure, fainting.

"Miranda, don't do it."

"Do what Andrea? Joshua knew I fell in love with my former assistant, he listened to me crying for her leaving me during Paris Fashion Week for months. Until one day he said the obvious, that I loved you."

Miranda takes her hands to Andrea's face.

"I am sorry that I hit you darling. It will never happen again. And I do not want to take Michael from you. No one needs to know that he is my nephew. It is some semblance between us but that's all and since I am a woman, I cannot make you pregnant and since I am the Ice Queen, no one, apart from Page Six, will ever say a word about how this little boy of yours looks like me."

"Miranda..."

Miranda takes Andrea's face in her hands and slowly starts to give small kisses at the woman's face. After their lips touch, she kisses Andrea's forehead.

"So, after so long, Andrea Sachs, I would like to know if you will do me the honor of marrying me and make Michael Sachs my son?"

Andrea is crying now, she cannot believe what is happening. Everything is faster than her brain can think. First Michael is Joshua's, Miranda's twin son and now, Miranda Priestly, the woman she loves, is asking her to marry her.

"Miranda, I-I..."

"If it is too fast for you, we can date and then marry."

"And why do you think I want to marry you Miranda?!"

"Because I was blind before but I am not been blind since you became back to my life, at the park. I can see in your eyes that you love me too. And I don't think I even deserve it, but I will jump to this feeling. So Andrea Sachs, do you accept it?"

Andrea nodded and slowly approach Miranda and kissed her. A kiss with a lot of love and tenderness.

"I will accept it Miranda. But how about the girls and Michael?"

"My girls always liked you Andrea, since the Harry Potter book. And Michael, well, he wanted another parent. I believe he found what he wanted. I will be his other parent, and indoors, I even can allow him to call me daddy, if he wishes."

At this the two women start to laugh and both went downstairs to meet the children. Andrea will have with her the love of her life and her daughters around. Miranda, will have the woman that made impossible any other Mr. Priestly becomes a reality and her son, her nephew, near her, that she will make her son. And the little boy, Michael Sachs, will have his second parent and, a family that he always wanted to have.

Michael Sachs will become Michael Sachs-Priestly and with the care of his two parents and his old sisters, they will help him to deal with the sleepwalking problem and they will be a very happy family. A Priestly's way of happiness...


End file.
